An Unexpected Romance
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: Fem!BilboxThorin. Bella is fighting the feelings arising full force in the face of the possibility of never seeing the dwarf King alive again. She has to make a dire decision to make her feelings known or remain silent. She is thrown in a race between time as Smaug fast approaches desiring the King's death. Now an extended story!
1. Chapter 1

I really enjoy reading the stories about Bella Baggins and Thorin Oakensheild. I was re-watching DoS and the scene where Thorin tells Bilbo to go with Balin stuck out to me as an opportunity for an adorable moment between our favorite Hobbit and Dwarf.

I will definitely continue the story if people like it. So be sure to favorite and comment to let me know! I hope you all enjoy this little snippet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit to the great Mr. Tolkien

* * *

They rounded the corner gasping for breath as heavy boots echoed around the corridor walls. Thorin suddenly took a sharp left causing Bella to skid to a stop with Balin yanking on her arm and coming to a stop beside her. Bella started to head after Thorin when Balin yelled from behind, grasping for her arm.

"Wait, this way!" Balin cried. Bella and Thorin stopped, both turning to look back at the older dwarf who was waving his hand at them to follow. Bella turned back to Thorin and their eyes met and she noted a fierceness that had never been there before. Curiously there was also panic in those bright blue orbs as they searched her face. Thorin opened his mouth to say something when a terrible cry echoed through the hall making them all turn to their right, in the direction of roar. Thorin's eyes grew wide, flying back to the hobbit before him, fear filling his blood as he took in the soft woman before him. Bella moved with a cautious step backwards, her breath becoming unsteady again. She turned watching the emotions playing on the dwarf King's face; fear and worry emanated from his person, enveloping her in its grasp. Her heart beat wildly, if the great King was frightened, then she was downright terrified.

"Go with Balin," Thorin said hoarsely, glancing up towards the growing sound of the approaching dragon, turning back to Bella with an expectant look. She simply watched him with a frown and searching eyes; biting her lip, her frown deepening. He waited on bated breath, she looked like she wanted to say something but fear held her back.

Bella stared at Thorin, he'd said to go with Balin but the thought of leaving Thorin without a guarantee of seeing him again halted any motivation she had to move away. Her legs were simply refusing to even budge a little bit. There was a strong pull between them holding fast to her body, not allowing her to move away from the King. In the background her mind registered that the dragon was getting closer to the hall they were currently in and if she didn't do as Thorin said they'd surely be discovered and killed by the beast. She felt desperately torn between running to Balin and stubbornly refusing to leave Thorin's side. She knew he'd protest and demand Balin throw her over his shoulder if only to get her to leave with him. He'd probably yell at her for causing an inconvenience with her defiance.

"Bella! We must hurry! Please, come quickly!" Balin pleaded desperately, taking a step towards her, arm extended. The old dwarf looked frantic, his gaze flying back in the direction of the hall they'd just come down before locking back on the small hobbit woman again.

Bella glanced back at the older dwarf then to Thorin again. She seemed to make a sudden decision from the look on her face. Thorin watched with confusion as Bella began walking briskly towards him, skirts hiked up in her fists on either side to reveal her abnormally large, furry feet and a look of determination in her eyes. Thorin was about to ask what she was doing when the hobbit, having made her way over to the King, released her skirts and grasped the collar of his clothes. Surprise and shock took him when her hands yanked him down towards her.

Then there were soft lips pressed to his; a vastly different feel against his own weather roughened ones. He was frozen to the spot, to utterly shocked to even breathe. He could feel her small hands knotted in the fabric near his throat and the softness of her skin brushing against his bearded cheek. The tingle running down his spine made him shiver slightly. He'd never imagined his burglar would show him any form of romantic interest after he'd been so harsh to her until recently. He tried to reason with his frozen limbs that they should respond in some way but remained stock still. The warmth against his lips was suddenly lost as Bella pulled away allowing Thorin to take in a deep breath and stare with wide eyes down at her.

She felt a slight heat on her cheeks but chose to ignore it. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and her heart began constricting painfully at Thorin's dumbstruck expression. She'd probably over stepped her bounds by her actions but she may never get a chance to do this ever again. She refused to allow the last moment she had with the dwarf to be one of desperate yelling to run away from a great fire breathing beast. She knew it was very remote that Thorin even thought of her as more than a part of the company. She'd finally gained his favor after saving his life, but she doubted he felt the same ache in his heart as she did. Still she did not want to die without knowing the feel of his lips on hers. "Don't you dare die, Thorin Oakensheild," She said in a sternly, "I did not trek across Middle Earth with you lot to watch you lose your life in a vain attempt to reclaim your home." Fresh tears began gathering, stinging the corners of her eyes. With one last sorrowful glance, she took a step back, releasing his tunic, turning to head towards Balin. The old dwarf was even more dumbfounded then Thorin, staring at her with a gaping mouth and wide, unblinking eyes. His reaction made her sigh and doubt her actions had been that welcome judging from the reactions of the two men, but she did not regret choosing to perform them.

She hadn't taken more than a step when she felt a strong hand enclose around her right elbow and pull her back. The force of the pull made her whirl around so she was again facing the King. Her eyes met his for a brief second, a raw fire burning brighter than she'd ever seen before. Then his hand was gripping the back of her neck and pulling her face upward. Their lips met in a desperate deep kiss that made Bella grip the front of Thorin's tunic tightly in her fists. His strong arm wrapped around her waist while the other buried itself in her curls. This kiss was rougher than the first, the scratch of his beard caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. The touch of his hands on her body was pure fire, a searing heat that burned her skin.

All too soon, Thorin pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for air. He gently rested his forehead against hers, wrapping one arm completely around her waist while the other cupped her face. Bella kept her eyes closed, breathing in his scent and memorizing the feel of his firm hold on her body. "I would not let such a thing come to pass. You need not worry," Thorin whispered, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Bella hadn't even dared to hope that Thorin did in fact feel the same in his heart, let alone choose to act on his own accord to return her embrace with one of his own. She gulped down a sob, taking in a steadying breath. "Promise me that I will see you again. Safe and well?," she whispered back, the despair evident in her voice.

Thorin's arms tighten their hold, "I promise, amrâlimê." Bella wished more than anything to ask him what he had said, but she knew there wasn't time for such things. Reluctantly, she released her hold on his tunic and took a step back from him. He gently pulled a bead from the end of one of his braids and pressed it into her hand then grasped both of her hands in his.

"Keep this as a sign of my promise to return to you," he said softly. Bella stared down at the delicate bead in her palm taking in the beautiful colors of the tiny gems embedded around its design. She looked up with a teary smile. Just then the sound of a loud crash behind them forced Bella to pull back completely to look in that direction. The glow of fire approaching grew brighter as the ground shook.

Turning back to Thorin, he gently cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away. Her eyes never left his as she moved backwards towards Balin. Allowing her hands to remain in his until their fingers slipped apart and she was forced to turn and run towards the older dwarf. Just as she reached the doorway, Smaug rounded the corner, spying Thorin standing there. Balin quickly wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her in the doorway. Her last sight of the man she loved being his terrified expression as he watched the approaching beast glower down at him.

* * *

I have a great story in mind if that is what people would like to read and I'd be more than happy to write it but I won't waste time if people don't want to read it. I'm a busy person after all. Please favorite and leave a message in the comments if you'd like me to continue! Thanks all :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I'm really glad you all liked this little blip I thought up. I wasn't originally planning on continuing but if that is the wish of the readers I will gladly continue it. I'm pretty busy right now but I will start writing the next chapters and get them updated as soon as I can. Thank you to those who reviewed! I loved hearing all the positive comments!

Updates should be coming some time this month, I'd expect. Many project going on right now but I have been working on this story so bare with me for the time being :)  
Until we meet again

Cheers

-M


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! So here is the next chapter. I'm debating if I want to write about the beginning of the journey or not. I have some moments that I'd like to write about but I haven't decided quite yet. Anyways, thank you to all who commented/ favorited /followed the story so far. This is for you :)

Disclaimer: Story is not mine, nor is the characters.

* * *

"Run!" Balin yelled. Bella, having cleared her mind mostly, grasped at the long skirts of her dress and ran as fast as she could manage. Balin kept pace with her the whole way down the long corridor. They came to a large room with huge melting pots standing 30 feet or more high above them. Carts of stone on wire cables hanging high above their heads, swung ever so slightly as Smaug's foot falls shook the room. The Forge was lifeless and cold; an odd appearance when it should be wrought with bright light and hot fires. They turned toward the sound of someone approaching. Bella watched with a racing heart, feeling disappointment when only the other company members ran through the doorway.

Dori was yelling at Nori, waving his arms about, while Dwalin appeared from a tunnel at the far end of the giant room. The others sprinted in behind the tough warrior, gathering in a group, trying to shout over the sound of the dragon's fury. They appeared to be arguing but Bella was too far away to really understand what they were saying.

Suddenly there came a great roar, so great it shook the room, dust cascading down on their heads. Silence fell upon all of them as they turned to stare over at the enormous wrought iron lined stone wall covered the open area. At the base were several pillars of stone supporting the structure, each appeared to be slightly worn around the edges. The great wall began to shake, dust and eroded bits of stone showering down onto the walk way leading into the Forges. The foundation continued to shake even harder, making Bella take a step back, eyes widening and heart pounding.

She felt a brief grasp on her wrist, making her turn sharply towards the source of the feeling. Thorin stood by her side, breathing hard, hair tousled, sticking to his sweaty face and neck. He held his head high and stood with his shoulders back, a vision of the heroic man she'd come to love. He stared at the wall in front of them, eyes darting about awaiting the dragon's approach. Bella wanted to cry from happiness, a smile spread across her lips and she felt like giggling. The King was alive and safe. They hadn't been separated for long but that time apart had only made her anxiety grow leaps and bounds.

Thorin didn't say anything, but gently moved his hand down to her's until their fingers twined together. She felt herself blush but could care less at the moment. Near death experiences tend to turn a person away from shyness. Thorin turned his gaze towards the room, having decided that he needed to be join the frantic company members, gently pulled Bella along with him. She fell into step beside him, watching the way their hands swung between the, looking up only when two pairs of very large boots came into sight. Thorin had walked over to where Dwalin and Balin were standing, not too far away from the rest of the company.

After raising an eyebrow at Bella, who blushed and looked away, Dwalin decided to ask about this little development when there wasn't a fire breathing serpent hell bent on murdering everyone. "Thorin, this plan won't work. Look at the melting pots. They're cold as ice. We don't have the wood or the time to get them hot enough," Dwalin growled out. He gestured to the stone structure behind him for emphasis. Thorin glanced up to assess Dwalin's claim when a terrible growl sounded from behind the protective wall.

"There you are, " Smaug said in a slicing cold voice narrowing his eyes at the tiny creatures before him. The great roar of his voice rumbled through the room, echoing to the back walls. Bella felt herself shudder and move closer to Thorin. His hand tightened around hers and he stepped slightly in front of her acting as a shield. Before she could think, her body acted on it's own and her other hand flew up to grip his arm, pulling it against her chest. Chancing a glance at his face, she found his eyes pouring out hatred while his clenched teeth bared in a menacing way. He looked absolutely animalistic. The notion made her nervous, but she'd faced wargs, orcs and Beorn himself, she could handle a seething Thorin.

"Don't we though," Thorin growled out, barely audible. Dwalin glanced at him, a look of confusion on his face before returning his gaze to the great beast glowering down at them. Balin shifted beside his brother, analyzing their surroundings with panicked eyes, reminded Bella of Beorn's mouse the way they darted around the room accompanied by his nervous behavior.

Smaug leaned back then with all the force he could muster, slammed his clawed hands down on the wall pushing with all his might. The wall began to creak in protest. On instinct, the dwarves raised their weapons, some moving into a battle stance. Bombur looked utterly terrified, wide eyes and trembling hands that gripped the metal ladle with such ferocity his knuckles began to turn white. Dwalin even appeared a little intimidated as he raised his axes, anxiously watching Smaug glower down at them.

Thorin suddenly released Bella's hand and tore his arm from her grasp, walking briskly towards the huge serpent. Bella didn't know how to feel or what to say at his actions. It was suddenly impossibly cold and she felt exposed without his powerful aura radiating safety and protection around her. The tips of her fingers tingled with renewed blood flow that had previously been slightly cut off by Thorin's strong grip. Bella looked up from the ground, where she'd been staring with shocked eyes, to see what Thorin was doing now. He hadn't stopped in his march towards the dragon and was now standing in front of the beast looking up at him, the only think separating the two, stone and iron.

"You think yourself so grand and powerful, yet I see nothing more than a cowardly worm," Thorin screamed, "Smaug, the sluggish filth, clearly made of the vile scum of this world!"

'What the bloody hell is he doing,' Bella wondered silently in frustration. Egging the thing on was just about the daftest idea she could think of. 'Did he truly think he'd be able to talk down such a beast with hurtful words? Honestly, this was a fire breathing monster not some whiny little girl. Shameful words wouldn't make him turn tail and surrender.' Now Bella was thoroughly annoyed. 'Did Thorin plan to really have them all burn together after all? Was this the plan, an honorable mass execution?'

Smaug let loose a roar of absolute fury and the scales along his belly began to glow with yellow, orange light. Bella felt her blood run cold when she realized what was about to happen. Thorin spun around to face the others, smirk on his lips, "Take cover!" h e shouted to the room at large, eyes falling on Bella. They seemed to be pleading with her to heed his words and run for cover. Her eyes shot back to the dragon before she took off in a full sprint towards Thorin.

The dwarves ran as fast as they could diving and jumping with all their might to reach a pillar that would shield them from the flames. Smaug reared back, mouth opening wide. A flame began spitting up his throat, growing as it reached his mouth. Bella quickened her pace, grabbing desperately at her skirts to free up her legs.

Just as the blistering heat began to billow towards them, everyone had found safety, plastering themselves against the stone. Bella's eyes grew wide, making her freeze in panic as the flames rolled toward her. Then she felt a strong hand grab her elbow and yank her hard. She stumbled, tripping on her skirts as she was dragged along. The flames blasted past, singeing her skirts and Bella felt herself slammed against a hard chest, muscled arms tight around her waist. She hid her face from the flames, heart beating like a frantic birds wings.

The roasting heat finally began to fade and she could hear the others shouting and the loud roar of the melting pots coming to life with renewed flames. She lifted her head cautiously, glancing over at the others. The tight grip around her slackened, drawing her attention back to her savior. She took in the dark blue shirt, no doubt rolled at the sleeves. The top was still opened slightly, revealing a sprinkling of dark chest hair. She followed up his neck, noting the twin braids hanging there and shifting her eyes upward to the scruff covered chin, then his face; Thorin. Their eyes met and Bella felt entranced; his gaze smoldering. She couldn't help the widening of her eyes as his hand gripped her cheek and pull her into a fierce yet chaste kiss. It was rushed, nothing more than chapped lips pressed roughly against softer ones in desperation, yet it still sent chills down her spine.

Thorin pulled away, eyes dark with emotion. In the background she could hear the others calling to each other mixed with the creak of metal while they worked to rekindle the old cauldrons. Without taking his eyes from her's Thorin called out, "Balin! Take Bella somewhere safe. Now!" He tore his gaze from her's, appearing as though the action was physically painful, looking over towards the approaching dwarf. Bella took in a deep breath of air, not realizing she'd neglected to resupply her lungs. She peered at Thorin's chest and neck, watching his adam's apple bob when he swallowed; the braids swaying with his movements.

A soft touch at her elbow made her finally release Thorin and turn towards the source. Balin stood there, panting slightly, eyes filled with worry. The floor shook again, making all three of them look up at the wall above. Through the iron and stone design Smaug's claws poked through, gripping tightly, scraping along the metal. The wall shook dangerously, metal screeching.

"Quickly lass. We must find safety," Balin said, nervousness working its way into his voice. She felt Balin's hand grab her elbow and tug her away. She didn't argue and allowed him to lead her towards a doorway at the far end of the room. Her gaze fell on Thorin as he ran towards the others shouting orders. Once they'd made it to the doorway, Balin lead her down a corridor. They came to a great hall with huge banners hanging along the walls and enormous stone archways built atop carefully designed pillars of stone.

"What is this?" Bella asked, turning around as she stared in wonder at the grand room.

"The Gallery of the Kings," Balin replied sharing in her ogling with a fond look. She looked over at him for a second, he appeared to be reminiscing the greatness this room once held. Looking back up at the huge tapestries, she took in the gathered dust and cob webs. The thought of cleaning those enormous pieces of materials seemed like quite a chore for any person, elf, man, dwarf or hobbit.

As she stared around the room listening to Balin speak of the days of old, she became aware of something small clutched in her hand. She looked down, opening her hand to peer at the object with confusion. There rolling along her palm was the hair bead Thorin had given her. She felt a soft smile spread across her face at the memory of his promise. Holding the bead up to her lips, she pressed it against her lips gently before placing is safely in her pocket alongside the gold ring.

* * *

The next chapter will probably come later than normal. I won't have much to be typing this in the coming weeks, so look out for the next chapter in the few weeks or so. I will do my best to update when I get the chance. Thanks all! Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaaaaa! I'm so sorry! It's been a while! I planned to get back to this when I got back from my convention but I got food poisoning -_- No fun, my friends, no fun. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I've started on the next chapter already so hopefully that one will be posted soon. I'm also thinking of another story that would take a while to finish so I might be splitting my time between this one and that, if I choose to write it. We shall see.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but my imagination.

Enjoy!

* * *

The night air greeted them with a soft breeze and twinkling stars. Bella felt as if her lungs may burst from sprinting all the way from the hall and up many flights of stairs. She staggered out into the open air along the cliff where they had discovered the door, collapsing to the ground. Sharp rocks poked at her legs through the skirts of her dress. She ignored the dull ache in her limbs from the lack of oxygen, uncomfortable feel of the rocks and the burning in her lungs as she panted, warm air passing over chapped lips.

Gasping for breath and clutching at his chest, Balin stood by the door, leaning heavily on one arm with his head bowed. They'd raced through the great halls of Erebor back to safety while echoes of Smaug's fury and the rumble of falling structures followed them. Slowly raising his head to assess the weary hobbit collapsed on the ground, Balin wobbled over to kneel beside her.

"We'd best keep moving, Lass, and get away from this mountain until Thorin and the other lads have taken care of that beast," Balin wheezed out, eyes watering slightly. He looked completely exhausted, his age showing tremendously through the façade of the warrior outer shell he wore. The joyful light that had shown so brilliantly in the tears he'd shed when Thorin first opened the secret door into Erebor, now chased away by a hopeless dim.

Bella felt like she'd been trampled by pack of wargs. She looked a fright; singed skirts, soot covered face, sweat rolling down her forehead, hair falling all over in an array of singed curls and tangled knots. She'd watched Balin hobble over to her, noting his arm shake while he bent down on his knee before her, saw the dead light in his eyes. He'd given up on his belief for a reclaimed homeland. Bella felt fear chill her bones. If Balin had given up, did she dare to hope that they would be able to complete this quest alive? Did she risk allowing her thoughts to stray towards the possibilities of death and depression that lurked in the shadows of her heart?

Shaking her head, she stared hard at Balin, eyes narrowing, mouth forming a firm line. "Balin, everything is going to be fine. Thorin will survive and the others will slay the dragon. Please do not give up your belief in this quest, because I promise you, I will not." As she spoke, Balin's eyes darted around her face as though the words she spoke were also floating in the air between them as a visual element. A tiny spark of light fluttered ever so slightly in the old dwarf's eyes and Bella felt her own courage grow at the prospect of hope returning.

Balin gave a short nod, saying nothing, but offering his hand to help her to her feet. She slid her fingers into his palm, feeling the rough exterior of many years hard labor gently scraping her much softer skin. Hands grasped firmly, the old dwarf pushed himself back onto his feet, carefully helping the hobbit stand and keep her balance while she shook out her skirts.

The two, finally situated properly once more, began to make their way towards the hidden stair case built into the design of the enormous dwarf statue standing guard of the mountain. Balin began working his way in between the rocks that lead to the edge of the statue when a terrible cry erupted into the night.

Bella shot back, staring outward but seeing nothing aside from the dark mountain side. Gaze locking with Balin, Bella felt her heart begin to race and before he could think to stop her, she dashed back towards the doorway. She heard Balin's shout, full of fear, but ignored it, sprinting as fast as she could towards the stair well. She had to find Thorin.

The hallways echoed with the sound of flesh slapping hard against the stone path as she raced back to the last place she'd see Thorin. Faintly behind her she could hear the sound of Balin's labored breathing and boots pounding down the hallways after her. She'd just made it to the entrance of the forges when she heard another shout that did not belong to Balin. Skidding to a stop, Bella looked across the chamber, Balin slowed to a stop next to her, both staring out towards the source of the noise. Running across the pathway were Ori and Dwalin. They seemed to be headed towards the front of the mountain; the Gate. Dwalin reached back, grabbing Ori's arm as they rounded the corner and disappeared through a doorway. Balin quickly took Bella by the hand, pulling her towards a staircase that lead to a stone path stretching diagonal that would lead them towards the Gate.

They followed the sounds of the other's boots and distance shouts to a large hall leading straight out into the night. Balin came to a halt staring in horror at the destroyed entrance of Erebor. Bella, who'd lost her balance slightly when Balin suddenly stopped, looked over at him, a bit annoyed now. She felt her glare soft immensely with the look on his face though. She wanted to say something to comfort him but the words would not come. Instead she placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to show him comfort the best way she could manage. Balin's shoulders slumped, his jaw falling open with a look of defeat in his eyes.

Bella glanced back at the doorway, assessing the damage. The entire structure had been demolished by the dragon. Stone blocks carved into beautiful architecture had been ripped apart, leaving nothing but rubble piles of broken blocks laying in a cloud of dust around the gaping hole in the wall, making the bridge and ruins of Dale visible from the entrance. She noticed the others then, some were standing by the entrance but the others remained out of sight. Dori and Bifur stood closest, both looking mostly unharmed. Just beyond them she could just make out three figures that looked like Ori, Nori and Gloin.

She slipped hand from Balin's shoulder and began her way over the debris littered floor, clambering over the jagged rock and twisted metal strewn around the room. She reached the entrance, stopping beside the two dwarves. Dori's braids were falling out, the tips singed. His clothes were singed as well, torn and blackened by the dragon's fire. Bifur was in a similar state, singed hair and clothing. He leaned heavily against the essence of what used to be a great wall. Their eyes were transfixed toward the sky, almost reverent looking. She gently pushed past Dori and Bifur, who didn't so much as glance at her briefly, then begun to hurry across the bridge, ignoring the tugs on her skirt as she passed jagged pieces of stone sticking out.

She took in the night sky, filled with bright twinkling stars, gaze falling upon the bridge where the next three stood. Nori and Gloin stood closer to her, facing away, faces raised to the horizon. Gloin looked a bit ruffled, singed about the ends of his hair and beard but alive. Nori was sporting a deep gash on his hand and the magnificent triangular hairstyle he wore was now falling around his shoulders. The tie at the back of his shoulders where his hair pulled into a braid seemed to have been broken at some point, allowing the long hair to tumble free. Bombur sat a few feet away on a fallen pillar, staring upwards as well. She hadn't noticed him at first since the remainder of another pillar a few feet back hid from view. Her eyes fixed on the youngest of the company. He stood at the end of the bridge, hands no doubt wringing in worry. Bella walked past Nori and Gloin, neither giving her any notice, much like the others. Bombur did notice however and watched silently while completed the maze across the bridge and stopped beside Ori.

Ori was visibly shaking slightly; however, his gaze was not fixed on the night sky like the others, but upon the top of a small hill where stood two more figures. Bella approached him carefully, not wanting to spook the poor lad. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise and snap his head towards her. His eyes were enormous and it was obvious, despite her best efforts, she'd frightened him, if his heavy breathing was any indication. It was then she was reminded how young the dwarf was; how much softer and gentler he was compared to the rest. She prayed that this would be the last of life threatening experiences for all of them. Smiling apologetically, she turned to peer at the last two figures.

At the end of the bridge, standing on top of the hill facing out towards Dale were Thorin and Dwalin. Both looked alive and well. Dwalin's arms were burnt a bit and he leaned heavily on his left leg. Thorin, standing at the top of the hill, clenched his fists at his sides, hair catching in the breeze of the night. His shirt had become untucked, tears and burnt spots along the fabric. From the look of the muscles in his neck and shoulders, he was beyond tense, much more so than any of the others. Dwalin glanced over at him, gaze lingering there a minute before looking to the ground. Thorin hadn't moved a muscle, stalk still, watching the sky.

Gulping, she took a steadying breath, slipping away from Ori's side and taking her skirts into her hands, she began her climb to the top of the hill, mindful of the gagged rocks poking out from the ground. She could see more clearly, the burns on Dwalin's arms were much worse than she'd first anticipated and the leaning was explained when she saw the gash in his right calf. He'd clearly gone head to head with Smaug at some point in their attempt to kill him. Making a mental note to treat his wounds when they got back to the mountain, her gaze fell upon the King. From his stance he seemed to be alright, minor singes and cuts but a closer look would reveal the knots in his shoulders, the weary shake of his legs, barely there but still present, threatening to crumple him to the ground any second. She watched his back stiffen slightly as his rib cage expanded, taking in a breath; perhaps he'd bruised a rib or broken one?

She'd finally reached a bit of a ledge that would require her hands to help grip onto the grass in order to make it all the way to the top. She looked helplessly down at the material bunched in her hands. How was she going to climb on all fours when she still needed to hold up her skirts. As she contemplated this new dilemma, a soft throat clearing above her made her jump. She looked up, surprise turning to understanding as she took in Dwalin standing at the ledge with a hand extended down towards her. He looked down at her, a fierceness in his eyes she hadn't seen before from previous fights. As not to make him angry or lose the opportunity of his help, she gripped his hand while her other gathered the excess of her skirts.

Careful not to hurt the hobbit, he pulled her up with great strength, letting her toes skim over the rocky terrain until she stood safely in front of him. His hand griped hers in an iron grip against his chest. Slowly, Bella wriggled her hand free and she took a few steps back. He watched her every move, critically analyzing if she would threaten either of them. Finally, his gaze softened and he simply watched her with tired eyes. Bella gave him what she hoped was a reassuring look, turning towards the stony dwarf standing just ahead.

Gingerly stepping around the sharper rocks, Bella reached his side and craned her neck around to see his face; eyes glazed in a fixed glare, lips parted, heavy breaths huffing out. He didn't look himself in the slightest. It was almost as if he was in a trance, a trance that she couldn't predict the outcome of when he woke from it.

Pushing aside her new concerns, Bella reached out, brushing her fingers along the back of his hand. It seemed she'd startled him judging from his violent reaction. He shot away from her hand, spinning to face his attacker, Orcrist raised in hand, eyes wild, teeth bared. Bella stumbled back a few steps, watching him with wide eyes. He simply stared at her for a moment, then gradually his arm lowered, fingers slipping from around the hilt of the blade, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clang. His eyes began to clear of their haze, replaced by a look of amazement, as if he'd never seen Bella before and she was in fact the most peculiar creature. He shook his head, looking at the ground for a minute, blinking hard.

"Thorin?" Bella asked in a soft voice, taking a hesitant step towards him. He lifted his gaze to her again, a relieved smile stretching across his lips.

"My Bella," he said finally, voice hoarse, "you are alive," finishing in a whisper. Bella felt tears of relief spring to her eyes, rushing forward into his arms, nose assaulted with the smell of smoke and sweat. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, burying his face in her curls. She couldn't fight the exhausted feeling washing over her at the realization that Thorin was alive. He was whole and warm and he'd kept his promise.

Pulling back, she placed a hand on his cheek, "You kept your promise. Thank you," Bella whispered, blinking hard in a vain attempt to stop the beginning flow of tears. Thorin's gaze softened, his fingers brushed along her jaw, he offered his own small smile.

"I told you I would. I did not think you doubted me so, my dearest," he said, essence of amusement evident in his voice.

A light chuckle passed her lips, but was cut short when a terrible screech filled the night. They both tore their gazes away, staring past Dale, towards Lake Town. The city was ablaze with fire, glowing brightly against the darkened horizon. Far above the city an enormous dark shadow moved through the air, flying towards the sky when suddenly it began to fall back towards the earth.

Bella moved towards the edge of the hill, gasping as realization hit her. "Smaug," she breathed.

Dwalin rushed to her side, watching in disbelief as the great dragon fell out of sight into the blazing city. Bella felt relief flood her body. She turned, shouting back towards the others, "Smaug! Smaug is dead! I saw him fall!" A bright grin decorated her lips when her words struck the others and they began running towards the hill. She turned with a bright triumphant look on her face, watching the city burn. It was then that it hit her, hard, right in the stomach.

"Fili! Kili! Bofur! Oin! Oh Valar, no!"

Bella felt horrified with herself. She was celebrating the supposed defeat of the dragon with the rest of the company who stood around, cheering and pounding each other on the back, while their companions still remained in the burning city. She feared the worse.

Squeezing out between Nori and Dwalin, She looked frantically for Thorin but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't celebrating with the others. Stretching up on her tip toes she assessed the group of rowdy dwarves, none being the King. Turning back towards the entrance of Erebor, her eyes caught movement.

Thorin was walking briskly across the bridge towards the entrance of the mountain. Balin moved forward to great him, warm smile on his face but he stepped quickly out of the way, smiled faltering to a frown of confusion, when Thorin hurried past him, disappearing into the shadows. Bella hiked up her skirts, trying to look as dignified as possible as she slid herself over the tall ledge, landing with a stumble, before cantering down the rest of the hill and across the bridge. Balin was still staring in the door when Bella reached him.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, panting slightly.

Balin didn't even turn or look at her as he answered in a distracted voice, "Throne room, I'd expect."

Bella didn't wait for an explanation of where to find it, nor did she ask. Leaping over a large stone, she ran back into the kingdom, ears straining for the sound of boots or yelling or anything that would lead her to the King.

* * *

Favorite, Follow and Review! I absolutely love hearing from you guys :) I'm writing future chapters as they come to me. Still looking for good inspiration in the next few chapters. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovelies! I've been working hard on this one. I've got most of the future chapters finished and the ending it complete :) Now to finish the filling! I'm not entirely sure how many chapters I will end up with just yet. I still have several to go, so don't fret. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

* * *

The quiet was eerie. Not an hour ago there had been a fire breathing dragon roaming the hall, roaring like the thunder and blasting waves of blazing hot fire around. Now the kingdom was silent, cold feeling suddenly. Bella felt her heart pounding in her chest, lungs burning for air. She'd just made her way up another flight of stairs when she came to a fork in her path. To the left was a long corridor leading off further into the kingdom while to the right was another hallway that rounded to the left. Deciding to continue to the left she took one step forward when a clatter sounded from the hallway on the right. Turning cautiously to the right, she followed the path, fingers sliding over the rough walls, until she found a magnificent doorway.

Curious, she stepped forward, staring in awe at the gran detail adorning the stone work. Turning to look out at the room she'd entered, she felt her jaw drop. The vastness of the hall was incredible, intricate designs along the walls and pillars, high ceilings with an enormous crystal chandelier dangling in the center high above a solitary walkway. The walkway seemed to be the only floor she could see, the surrounding area was a chasm dropping far into the earth with many more walking paths crossing below. Her eyes followed the sharp edges of the pathway to a platform which held a stone dais and a beautifully majestic throne, carved from pure granite, etched with such detail it was difficult to take it all in. She couldn't see much from her distance but she could imagine up close it would be a marvel to behold. Along the top of the throne was an angular design, the center piece appeared to be missing. The throne it 'self looked intact, but the top, specifically where the missing piece would sit was cracked in half, the rest missing.

She looked back towards the base of the throne when she heard a faint sniffle. Kneeling there was none other than the King himself, Thorin Oakensheild.

Making her way towards him as quietly as possible, she could just make out the barely audible rumble of his voice. He seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't understanding him yet. He moved closer, gingerly stepping over bits of stone and rocks.

"..reclaimed our home. It will be restored to the glory it once was, filled with chambers of light and our people will flourish." He paused, wiping at his eyes, then continued, "I won't ever let anyone else try to take what is rightfully ours. This dwarven gold will remain in the hands of our people only, I swear it." He paused breathing into the silence. Bella was conflicted upon hearing that promise. Thorin had made a promise to Bard and the people of Lake Town that he would repay them with the riches in the mountain, but the hidden anger in his voice sounded contrary, "Father, Grandfather, I pray I have done right by you and made you proud.."

She decided to make her presence known with a little cough.

Thorin froze, wiping again at his eyes then pushing himself up from the ground to stand, facing the throne. He didn't turn around and when he didn't ask who it was or make an indication that he wanted to start conversation, Bella spoke, "Thorin?"

At the sound of her voice, he finally turned to face her, his eyes bright red from the tears. He gave her a small watery smile and raised his hand, beckoning her closer. She walked over to him, taking the hand he stretched towards her. Their fingers laced together, her hand disappearing in his much bigger one. She looked up at him, scrutinizing his face. There was dirt and soot caked all over and he looked exhausted; his eyes bloodshot and the clothes he wore, torn and burnt in places.

With her free hand she reached up, cupping his cheek, thumb wiping away stray tears. He watched her silently while she tended to him. Bella stretched up on her tip toes, moving so her lips were a mere inch from his, but instead of kissing him, she waited. Thorin seemed to catch on and brought his hand up to her neck and pressed their lips together. Bella smiled into the kiss and pulled her hand free of his and wrapped both arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Thorin wrapped both arms around her waist, holding her tight against his chest. Their lips moved together in a marvelous dance. Thorin nipped at her bottom lip, earning a moan and he moaned in appreciation. Bella pulled at his hair and Thorin growled in response.

The floor suddenly dropped from below her toes and she felt the air move as Thorin swung them around in a circle. Bella couldn't help but laugh and let a grin spread across her lips. Thorin was alive and safe, Smaug was dead, the rest of the company were safe and the mountain was reclaimed. They'd succeeded even while so many said they would fail.

Thorin set her feet back on the ground and she pulled away. He followed her, placing his forehead against her's. Bella's hands settled on his shoulders, fingers playing with his braids.

"Your Father and Grandfather would be so proud of you, Thorin," she whispered, "I am proud of all you've done for your people and this company. You will make a wonderful King."

Bella pulled back to look up at him. Thorin watched her with a fond expression, caressing her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, "I am glad to have my One at my side."

"And I won't be going anywhere," She told him truthfully.

Thorin looked a bit surprised, "You will remain in Erebor? You have no desire to return to the Shire?" he asked tentatively, scared of the answer.

She hesitated for a moment, "I...will miss Bag-End, true enough, but I would miss you even more," the mischievous smirk on her face, made him grin. He leaned down to claim her lips once more. She was just beginning to enjoy it when shouts sounded from nearby. Bella pulled away, blushing to the roots of her hair while Thorin turned to see who was making such a ruckus. running towards them were Nori and Dwalin, closely followed by everyone else. They were all wearing wide grins and radiated happiness. Bella hid her face in Thorin's chest since he didn't seem to be letting her go any time soon. Dwalin reached them first saying something in dwarvish that Thorin answered in the same tongue. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she peered out of her fingers to see Balin smiling softly at her. She gave him a small smile, the blush on her cheeks starting to disappear.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little romance?" It was Nori. He was smirking, standing beside a fidgety Ori and a curious Bifur. Everyone else turned to look at the two, still embracing. Bella's blush came back full force and she hid her face again.

Thorin glared at the smirking dwarf, ignoring the cat calls from some of the others, "And what claim have you on who I should choose to be with? he growled out. Bella felt like disappearing into the floor. Thorin's hold on her waist tightened and that didn't help her escape plan into the depths of the unknown below them.

"None of course, Your Majesty," Nori said it with as much sarcasm as possible, "We couldn't be any happier that our precious little Bella has proven her mastery as a thief by stealing the King's heart."

Bella groaned as the others snickered at Nori's comment. Thorin rolled his eyes, then quieter as if speaking to himself, "She is a master thief indeed..." Bella looked up at him shyly. Thorin caught her eye and he smiled warmly at her. Bella started to relax, yes she was being teased but it was all in good fun by those she cares the about most. Reluctantly, Thorin loosened his hold on her, hands sliding down to hold her forearms. Bella felt bashful, standing there with Thorin holding her surrounded by the entire company save for a few. Balin walked up to them, "Thorin, if I may?" he said quietly, yanking his head away from the group. Thorin nodded and released Bella, moving to follow Balin out of ear shot. Bella watched them go, but was suddenly encased in hugs from the excited dwarves. Ori came over to congratulate her in his shy manner. Bella smiled and thanked them all, even through her deep blush that may or may not have been caused by a particularly crude comment from Nori.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Thorin suddenly yelled. Bella spun to look over at the two. Balin cowered below a seething Thorin. He looked very angry, his glare could start fires.

Balin tried to pacify the King, "Thorin, I didn't mean-" Thorin cut him off by turning away and stomping back down the walkway. He passed Bella without even a glance and left the others in an awkward silence.

They turned to look at one another, some shrugging. Bella looked back at Balin, he leaned against the arm of the throne, staring at the floor. Tears shown in his eyes. Bella felt her heart constrict at the sight but before she could move, Dwalin pushed passed her, hurrying over to his brother. He said something that was muffled to her and Balin shook his head in response. He said something else and Balin replied just as soft. Dwalin gripped his brother's arm and led him back towards the others. Bella stepped aside, giving him a sympathetic look as they passed through the throng of dwarves.

"You'd all best get some sleep. I do believe our King will need our assistance tomorrow," Balin told them. Many nodded in agreement and the happy little party diminished as they all headed back out the way they came. Bella followed with frown. What on earth had Balin said to him?

The following day was a constant scavenger hunt for the bloody Arkenstone. Thorin, now dressed to the nines in Kingly garb, barked orders to the others to search every nook and cranny. They searched like maniacs, trying in vain to find the stone hidden securely in Bella's pocket. She watched from the stairwell leading into the treasury. There were dwarves far and wide searching the enormous pile of gold while Thorin paced back and forth on the platform at the base of the stairs. She turned away, this was what Lord Elrond was so worried about when he was speaking with Gandalf, the Gold Sickness had taken over.

She scurried up the stairs; she needed to get away from this madness. She found a stone bench carved under a small window. She sat, wracking her brain. What was she to do now? It was unlikely she would be able to convince Thorin that he had lost his mind to the gold. She was supposed to be the one thing to always bring him back and yet she sat there feeling useless. She knew that Bard wouldn't be too happy that Thorin was no longer willing to share in his horde. This was going to end badly for all if they couldn't get Thorin to see reason.

In the distance she could hear someone shouting, it sounded a bit like Bofur. She stood, following the sound up more stairs until she could see Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin standing at the top of the staircase, looking down. Bella was overjoyed to see them alive and well. She sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could, skipping up two stairs at a time.

"Bella!" Kili shouted, watching as she made it to the platform and didn't stop until she'd collided with him in a tight hug.

"Thank the Valar! I was so worried about you! When I saw Smaug fly towards Lake Town and the fires from the burning houses, I thought for sure you were all dead!"

"Nah, lass, we had help from some elves actually," Bofur said with a lazy smile, "Killed all them orcs that attacked us and the she-elf healed Kili up, good as new."  
Bella pulled back to assess Bofur's claim. Kili, in fact did look healed. He smiled down at her. Bella grinned, "She did a mighty fine job, I see."

Bella laughed, stepping back and accepting a hug from Fili. They all smelt of smoke and Kili looked like he had a dried layer of sweat all over his face. She stepped back from the Prince and looked over the other two. Aside from a little soot on their faces and clothes, Oin and Bofur looked just fine.

A yell echoed distantly around them making Bella stare down into the chasm with a weary look. "What?" Kili started but Bella cut him off with a raised hand, when she turned to look at them, they took in her worried eyes and frown.

"Something is wrong with Thorin. He isn't himself. He doesn't sleep, barely eats, and he refuses to leave the horde," she told them distractedly.

"Wha da ya mean, lass?" Bofur asked concerned.

Bella sighed, "Balin and I believe he has been taken by the Gold Sickness. He has done nothing but shout about the bloody Arkenstone. He even yelled at Balin for even suggesting it. He almost looked close to murdering, actually," she said. The thought of Thorin striking down Balin had her shuddering.

Fili was shaking his head, "No, that can't be. Thorin isn't dumb, he wouldn't let such a thing control him. He's strong," he argued. Kili nodded alongside him and with that they took off passed her and down the stairs.

Bella whirled around, "WAIT!" she hollered after them. Bofur gave her an apologetic look before he took off with Oin down the stairs. She followed them down, all of them huffing and puffing while they took in the great treasure piles. Fili's jaw fell open as he took it all in. The golden hue shimmered, lighting the room in the coldest light Bella had ever seen.

"By my beard...," Bofur murmured.

There was a clang as coins shifted that drew their attention to a figure just down from them on another platform. Thorin stood mumbling to himself. He faced away from them, fingers wriggling at his sides. He started to pace again, until he noticed the others above him.

He stared up at them with clouded eyes, "Behold the Great Treasure Horde of Erebor," he said brandishing his arms in a showing gesture. "Welcome my Sister-sons. Come, share in my splendor, the birthright of our family."

Bella cringed at the tone Thorin spoke in; it was so close to Smaug's when he defended his claim of the horde when she had gone to steal the Arkenstone. Fili moved forward, looking out over the platform at the mass of gold and jewels, eyes filled with disbelief. Bofur and Oin stared with gaping jaws, still looking around the room. Kili however, stood back by Bella with a suspicious expression. He watched his brother run down the rest of the stairs and across the gold piles towards their uncle. Bofur and Oin remained, simply watching the two embrace. Kili frowned and glanced at Bella. She had a look of despair on her face at the sight of his uncle.

Thorin called up to him, "Kili, come, my boy."

Kili stared at him, not moving. Fili looked up at his brother, eyes filling with confusion. Kili shook his head and stepped back. Bella looked at him and they shared a look, he could see it too. Kili turned and hurried back up the stairs. Bella watched him for a minute then turned her gaze to the floor. At least Balin and Kili saw the truth. She glanced over her shoulder at Thorin; he glowered up at them with a hooded expression. Ignoring the chill in her bones, she turned on her heel and took off after Kili. Bofur looked over at Oin, then decided it would be best to follow, ran up the stairs, Oin joining him.

Bella found Kili leaning against a wall several floors above the horde. She walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, a sad expression pulling his mouth into a frown. She squeezed his shoulder lightly, "Come," Bofur and Oin had just joined them. "I'll take you to the others."

She led the way through the maze of rooms and hallways into the kitchens. Sitting around the table were the other dwarves. They didn't move or speak, sitting in silence with sullen expressions. Bella walked into the room, announcing their presence loud and clear, "Look who's here!" she called. Heads swiveled towards them, then there were shouts of joy and lots of hugging.

"We thought ya'd been barbecued by that bloody creature," Gloin said, while the others laughed.

"Nah, we ain't so simple minded as to allow such a terrible beast to get the better of us!" Bofur said with a grin. Bombur clapped him on the back. And they broke out into a retelling of the death of Smaug.

Bella watched them fondly. Everyone was ok and safe. She didn't notice Kili had approached her until she felt a light touch at her elbow. "Miss Bella? May I speak with you?" he asked timidly. Bella nodded, following him to the hallway beyond the kitchen door where they could find a little more privacy. "I am sorry for doubting your word," he sounded disappointed, "He is not the dwarf who raised us. He's different. The Thorin I know wouldn't be bothered with having to constantly wear all that armor and the crown."

Bella nodded, "I know. He hasn't been the same since the day Smaug was killed. He'd gone completely from my or Balin's reach. I've tried speaking with him, but it has only ended in growls of denial and stomping away," she said bitterly.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Kili asked desperately. Bella looked up at him, the look in her eyes giving him the answer they both dreaded.

"I'm not sure there is anymore, laddie."

They both turned to Balin, who'd walked over to join their conversation. "I've known Thorin since he was a young Prince-ling. This is something too strong to merely step away from easily. I do not know what it will take but I do not anticipate the road being one of simplicity," he said gravely.

The outlook looked grim in all directions. Thorin wasn't going to like their claims, nor would he entertain the fact that they were, by any chance, correct. Bella felt the little hope that remained between the three slipping away.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the favorites, reviews, and follows! I love hearing from you and how much you are enjoying the story so far. You're all beautiful, cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

I was really excited about this chapter. So I already had most of it written! I'm not sure how long the next one will take as I still need to fill in spaces I've yet to find inspiration for. Any who, here ya go. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since the boys arrived from Lake Town. Thorin had all but disappeared. He didn't join them for meals or when they gathered in the evening for a little pipe weed and music. Bella had tried on a few occasions to speak with Thorin, but he simply would not hear of it; even going so far as to claim she did not love him because she questioned him. From then on she decided it best to just avoid him; if he truly wished for her presence, he would come to her. They hadn't spoke for three whole days now.

Everyone else seemed to arrive at the same conclusion, seeing how Thorin muttered to himself and never left the horde. Balin looked sad every time he saw him, Dwalin disappointed, Bofur solemn, Kili appeared uncomfortable around him and it was obvious that Fili was beginning to see what his brother saw. He'd begun to frown at his Uncle's words, most revolving solely around the protection of the gold. Even Nori began helping Dori keep their little brother as far away as possible.

They were just finishing up dinner one night when Fili approached. "Forgive me. I denied you the truth but now I see you were right...," he shift awkwardly, staring at the ground; reminding her of a scolded child.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed lightly, "Of course. Fili, I do not blame you or find any in your words. You had not witnessed what I had. It took time for me to notice the signs." Fili looked up at her, still disappointed with himself. "He is no longer the man who raised you two...nor is he the man I fell in love with," she finished quietly.

Fili watched her carefully for a moment, "Do you truly love Uncle?"

"Yes, I love him with every part of my being. For quite some time actually," she admitted.

Fili grinned, "Well, I think I could get used to calling you, Auntie Bella," he winked making her roll her eyes but both smiled at the idea.

They'd rejoined the rest after that, Fili and Kili pulling out their fiddles and starting up a wonderous evening of music. Bofur and Nori led them in song, eventually joined by Dwalin. All three stood stomping their feet in the middle of the rowdy bunch, mugs swinging around as their arms flung, sloshing ale all over the floor. Bella couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It reminded her so much of the night she'd met them all.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone leaving. Peering towards the door, she saw Balin was in fact the one silently escaping the merriment. Curious, she jumped down from the bench and followed him.

At first she couldn't find him, the hallway was empty with no sign of anyone having walked down it. Following the stone path the sound of sniffles came from just off the end of the left side of the corridor. Worry filled her heart and she went sprinting down the hall towards the noise. Standing alone in what appeared to be a meeting room with parchment rolls and books laden all over the table was Balin. His arm rested on the top of a chair and he faced away from her. The shake in his shoulders made it obvious he was in fact crying.

Bella stepped into the room, rummaging in her pocket for the lone handkerchief she'd gotten from Bard's daughter Tilda. Her fingers closed around the soft material and she pulled it from her pocket, "Balin?" He started, wiping an arm across his eyes and turning to look at her. She saw nothing but pain there, "Oh, Balin."

Wordlessly, she handed him the cloth, which he gratefully took, wiping at his moist eyes. "Forgive me, Lass. I just can't help...I've lost him...," his voice was thick with tears and grief. Bella took his hand in hers as he spoke, "I tried to keep him level headed this entire journey...to fail at the most crucial of moments," he shook his head in shame.

"Balin, you have not failed. You did what you set out to. It was Thorin would refused to listen to your wise council. Please, do not put this blame on yourself, " he looked at her skeptically, "I am as much a failure. He says he loves me and yet I can't even bring him to his senses."

They were quiet for a while, the reality of the subject weighing down the atmosphere.  
"Balin? If...if the Arkenstone was found...if Thorin had it...would it...help?"

Balin looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, Lass. I think possessing the Arkenstone will solidify his departure from us for good."

Bella nodded, that was her thoughts. The gold was bad enough but the Arkenstone held some kind of darker power that would hold Thorin's mind and judgement prisoner.

The next day Bella walked alone, left to her own devices. The others were searching again while Thorin hollered and muttered to himself. She'd slipped away into an abandoned hallway. It was quiet here. She could think clearly for once. Being under the mountain, the sun hidden from her brought feelings of anxiety. She rested on the cold stone bench and leaned back against the wall. Sighing in frustration, she glanced around herself, checking if anyone else was around. Carefully, she reached into her coat pocket extracted the object on her mind. It shimmered in the light, settling in the center of her palm. She watched the light play across it when the sound of boots stomping towards her and a shout sounded from the right. Heart pounding she jumped up, stars bursting in front of her eyes at the sudden head rush.

"WHAT IS THAT? WHAT do you have in your HANDS?" An impatience voice growled, "WELL?"

Bella blinked several times to clear her head, gaze settling on the cold form of the King before her. Thorin was glaring with suspicion, laden with all the symbols of a king; heavy metal crown atop his head, thick fur lined cloak and clean, fresh, extravagant clothing in royal blues. He'd grown so angry and distant ever since they'd reclaimed the mountain.

His dark figure loomed over her, waiting, eyes scrutinizing her carefully. Bella was very aware of her heart racing in her chest, the widening of her eyes, lips pressed into a firm line, and the frozen state of her limbs. The hand in question, clutched tightly against her chest, shook slightly under Thorin's gaze.

Letting out a soft breath, she slowly lowered her hand, noting Thorin's eyes following it to her side, "I-It's not-t important, Thorin," she said quietly, hoping against the odds that Thorin would accept her ridiculous answer and leave her in peace.

Instead, he took a step closer, eyes burning into her own, "Show me." His voice was so final, the quietness of his voice almost more intimidating than the yelling.

Bella stared debating what she should do, she could show him what lay in her hand, and hope he did not get angry that she still held on to it, or she could duck to her left and sprint away as fast as she could, and hope he didn't yank her back by her hair screaming out treason against the crown.

She let her gaze fall to his chest as she contemplated her options. Deciding that just showing him would be better than running, she brought her hand back to her chest. She looked down at her hand, willing her fingers to uncurl and her arm to extend outward.

The gasp escaping from his lips made her look up at him, eyes searching his face. His eyes had grown wide as he stared at the small silver bead in the center of her palm. He reached forward, gently plucking the bead up with his thumb and fore finger. He held it up to his face to study it, as though he'd never seen it before in his life. "You….you still have my bead?" his voice was reverent, almost in awe.

"Of course. It represents your promise to return to me...unharmed," she replied in a soft voice.

Thorin looked up at her, features softening into a fond look. His hands grasped her still out stretched one, placing the bead in her palm, then clasping her closed fist in both of his hands.

"I would give it back to you with a new promise, if you choose to accept it," Thorin whispered.

Bella felt a shiver run down her spine and a new spark light in her heart. "And what promise would you make me?"

Thorin watched her for a moment, silent, eyes roaming across her face. He looked down at their joined hands as he spoke, "Once our people have joined us from the Blue Mountains, I will be officially crowned King of Erebor. Bella, I give my heart to you from now until forever. I would ask for your hand and your heart. If you wish it, I would make you mine forever. Bella, my love, will you accept my proposal and become my Queen?"

Bella's head was spinning, she felt like she might faint any moment. Thorin, he'd just proposed to her. He hadn't erupted in anger or taken the bead back and stomped off. He hadn't glared at her but instead made her a new promise of forever. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of the tears gathering in her eyes. She locked eyes with him, breathing deeply. Thorin watched her waiting patiently.

"Will you braid your bead into my hair, Thorin?" The words were quiet, barely above a whisper, hesitant, as if it was meant as a secret between them.

The fierce look in his eyes had returned at her request, but it was not the same fury of rage Smaug had invoked. This was something much stronger, hidden under the surface, lingering just beyond sight.

"I shall do so," Thorin replied quietly, watching her carefully, eyes blazing. Bella slowly pulled her hand from between his and closed her fingers tight around the small bead. Thorin brought his hands up to grip her shoulder as gently as he could and turn her. Bella turned, watching him in her periphery while his fingers brushed through her hair. It was silent, apart from the sound of their breathing. Bella could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. It was almost deafening. She was so lost in her own thoughts, the appearance of Thorin's hand in her line of vision made her jump slightly. She felt her cheeks start to color at the gasp she'd let out. Gulping down her embarrassment, she let the bead fall on to his palm, and dropped her hand to her side, fingers knotting in her skirts.

Thorin fastened the bead at the end of the braid, satisfied with his work. It ran just above her ear, back behind it, hanging next to her neck. He felt joy bubble up in his chest at the sight of his symbol in her hair. He placed his hand on her lower back, coaxing her to face him once more.

She reached up letting her fingers run down the braid to the bead at the end. She pulled it towards her face to see it better. Bella smiled softly at the sight. She finally had Thorin's true promise secured in her chestnut curls. Chancing a glance at him, she found only happiness and love in his eyes. They'd cleared of the fog that usually clouded them Pushing herself up towards him, Bella pressing her lips firmly to his, sealing their promise. Thorin didn't react at first, regret leaked into her mind. Then slowly his hands ran along her sides, settling at her hips, while he deepened the kiss.

Bella felt her heart starting to mend its self. A slow, tedious task that would take lots of time to complete. Thorin's mind was starting to clear again. She could see it in his eyes, a glimmer of the real Thorin underneath the haze. Perhaps she would finally be able to knock some sense into him. Gently, she pulled away, loving the whimper of protest from Thorin.

She set her feet on the ground firmly, watching his face. His eyes still appeared pretty clear and there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She prayed her words would not end up pushing him back into the darkness. "Thorin, I-"

As fate would have it, she was cut off by the approaching voice of Dwalin, "Thorin! The survivors are flooding into Dale. There's hundreds. What do we do?" He sounded a bit panicked. When he noticed Bella standing, still in Thorin's arms, the look of regret on his face shone so brightly Bella gave him a look that she hoped said, 'Don't fret, I'll finish this later.' He nodded silently, waiting for Thorin's answer.

"Call everyone to the gate." Bella's eyes flew to his face. The voice was so cold, and sure enough the cloudy haze had returned. His eyes looked dead now. She gulped, stepping out of his embrace. He watched her for a moment then stalked off in the opposite direction.

Bella was on the verge of tears again. She'd been so close to finally cracking him. As Dwalin passed he muttered an apology, hurrying after his King.

Everyone else was already at the gate when Thorin came stomping up. "Move these stones! Rebuild our wall. Now!" They sprung into action, grabbing the huge blocks and beginning a puzzle of stacking. Bella watched from a distance. Thorin was boarding them in from the Men.

"They will not see a single gold coin!" he growled. Bella flinched, he was gone again. Now what was she supposed to do?

This continued until the stones were piled twenty feet high and a small makeshift stair case was build on their side to reach the top. They worked all through the night, the last stone set in place as dawn broke the next morning.

* * *

Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! I love hearing from you all :D Until next time, Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I hope you are all having a lovely day/night. Here is the next chapter. The seventh chapter should be coming pretty quickly as well, so look for it! I love hearing from you in the comments, so please don't forget to comment and let me know how you're liking the story!

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Bella listened to the clang of armor down the hallway. The company were currently outfitting themselves with sturdy metal breast plates, bracers, tunics of chainmail and various other protective gear. Bard, the bargeman they'd met at the river, who'd assisted them in Lake Town had come the following morning after they'd completed rebuilding the wall. He spoke in pleading words with Thorin, reminding him of the promise to his people. He'd spoke most diplomatically, adding to the fact that he was the descendant of Girion, Lord of Dale. An army of Mirkwood elves stood guard amongst the ruin of Dale, to which Bard explained that he would pacify King Thranduil if they were to come to terms. Thorin remained steadfast in his position and even through his gracious speech on behalf of his people, denied him payment. Bard left in a fury, riding hard back to Dale. War was coming and it was all the stubborn dwarf King's fault.

After that Thorin barked orders of the company to arm themselves from the sources left in the armory. He'd stormed off into the depths of Erebor after that leaving the company in a tense silence. Balin had refused to look at anyone, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Dwalin looked close to devastated from the way Thorin was acting. She'd especially taken notice of the way Kili and Fili looked down ashamed. It was not their fault their Uncle could not see reason and yet the young dwarves took responsibility for their adopted father's actions and the fact that they could not talk reason into him did little to change that.

Bella's heart hurt to see these usually merry dwarves like this. She missed the laughter, the songs, the jokes, the bets, the joy. Bofur hadn't broke out into any songs nor did Fili and Kili pull any pranks or steal Ori's journal just to make him yell and chase them around. She couldn't remember the last time Gloin had told them another tale about his son Gimli or Balin's tales of Erebor before its fall. Nori was uncharacteristically well behaved or perhaps he simply did not possess the desire to upset Dori, annoy Dwalin or join in any mischief.

The usually joyous, rowdy company of misfit dwarves were eerily quiet as they shuffled towards a set of stairs that lead down a dark hallway. Bofur clapped Bombur on the shoulder, ushering his brother along with his cousin toward the stairs. Dori joined Oin and Gloin, the three walking in silence. Dwalin stepped forward, gripping Ori's shoulder. The young dwarf jumped slightly, looking up at the solemn warrior. Dwalin didn't say anything, instead nodded to Nori then moved off towards Balin. Nori wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, gently pulling him along. Dwalin stood beside his brother, who took a steadying breath, then turned back towards them. He grabbed Dwalin's arm and the two began their exit; one stone faced, full or tension, the other dejected and broken.

Sighing to herself, Bella pushed off from the wall she'd been leaning against. She knew there was no reason for her to even be in the armory, given she was no warrior. Unfortunately her damn Took side had screamed at her long enough to convince the Baggins' side to hush and give Thorin a piece of her mind. Who knows if he'd even bother with her right now. She stepped around the corner, watching while the dwarves grabbed at armor, strapping it around their bodies. They were almost unrecognizable, their faces hidden by helmets, bodies bulked up even more with heavy iron and steel.

Thorin suddenly stepped into her view, blocking the others behind him. He was covered in golden armor from his feet all the way up to his neck. On top of his head lay the crown of the King. He looked utterly regal. Her attention was drawn to something shinning in his hands. It glowed a soft silvery hue, glimmering in the flicker of the torches lighting the hallway.

"Miss Baggins, come," Thorin's voice made her jump, "please." Careful not to make him angry or sense her deep secret, she walked briskly over to him. Thorin watched her move towards her, stepping forward to meet her. Silent he held up the glimmering thing in his hands that turned out to be a shirt of metal, similar to chain-mail, but this was definitely not as heavy. This looked almost delicate and precious to her eyes.

"Silver steel. Mithril, as my people call it. No blade can pierce through it," he whispered, looking through the shirt he held at eye level. "Put it on. It will protect you."

Thorin held the shirt out towards her, expectantly. Flushing a little, Bella hurriedly discarded the overcoat the people of Lake Town had given her before they left, letting it fall to the ground behind her. Thorin lifted the shirt higher while Bella stepped forward, lifting her hands to slide into the shirt. It felt cool against her exposed skin, not heavy but weighty enough to know it was there. The material settled against her frame, obviously much too big for a mere hobbit. She let her fingers run up the material, following the design near the neckline; intricate and covered of skillfully made details. It was breathtaking if she was being completely honest with herself.

"Thorin, this is….I cannot wear this. I am no warrior, nor do I plan to find myself in the hands of anyone who would choose to run me through with their blade." She looked up to see his eyes flash momentarily before sliding back into the fog.

"It is a gift, my beloved. I will not have you unprotected whilst I cannot be there to protect you," he said sternly, "I hope you will accept this gift."

Bella noticed the lowering of his head and quietness of his voice as he asked her to accept the shirt meant something more than a simple protective precaution. It was then she'd noticed the silence in the room. Looking over to her right she found every dwarf staring at her with varying expressions. Balin looked hopeful, Dwalin solemn, Fili and Kili shared expressions of awe as well as Ori. Bofur grinned, Bombur and Gloin both were smiling softly and Nori smirked. Oin and Dori had unreadable expressions marring their faces.

She turned back to Thorin, who still waited patiently. "Thorin? This….is not just a….simple gift. Is it?" She asked cautiously.

Thorin lifted his head, chin jutting out a bit, "No, it is not."

"Please, explain," she asked softly, very aware of the many eyes watching her every move.

"Mithril is sacred to my people. It is precious, almost as precious as the Arkenstone itself," his eyes darkened at the mention of the shimmering stone, but he pressed on, "I give this Mithril shirt to you to demonstrate my power to protect and care for you. It symbolizes my home, heart, and honesty. Since I do not have the honor of meeting your parents and presenting them a Bride Price, I present this gift to you as a sign of intent to marry."

Bella nearly fainted. Yes she'd let him put the braid in her hair and she'd assumed they'd established this whole proposal of marriage. She was certain she'd said yes to him then but it appeared that was not enough for him. This time he'd made a much grander gesture and in front of the whole company, no less. She blushed a vibrant scarlet, having realized all this. The shirt she wore felt different to her now. The weight of it now symbolized Thorin's protective hold around her waist and chest and down her arms. It made her heart swell with love. Willing away the heat in her cheeks, she cleared her throat softly.

"Thank you, Thorin. And yes, of course, I accept this gift." She hadn't even focused her eyes on his face before the company broke into cheers. That made her blush again, but instead of hiding her face this time, she gave them a shy smile. Fili and Kili were grinning like idiots, fists slamming together. Ori had begun scribbling in the journal he'd brought with him, no doubt taking in every detail of the event he'd just witnessed. Balin smiled warmly at her, reminding her distinctly of her own father. Even Dwalin turned a happy smile towards them. It was reassuring that the rest of the dwarves did not object to their King's choice in wife.

She looked back up at Thorin. He watched her for a moment then took her hand in his, leading her away from the others. Bella walked beside him, confusion and suspicion flooding her mind. They stopped several feet away from the others, who'd taken the hint and gone back to dressing or assessing their weapon choices. Thorin stood with his back to his men, shielding Bella from view. "I believe I have discovered where the Arkenstone has gone," his started in hushed tones, "One of them has taken it. One of them is false."

They were back to that bloody stone. For Mahal's sake, couldn't he focus his attention on anything else? "Thorin-," she started, but he cut her off.

"I know one of them has it. I suspect Nori, that thief… or perhaps it was Fili, he would seek to over throw me," his face darkened even more.

Bella felt panic rip through her when he used the word thief. Fortunately he hadn't figured it out. But he was now doubting his own people, his own family.

"Thorin, why not simply given them what they are owed? Stop this nonsense from happening," she pleaded.

He began to back away from her in slow clanking steps. "I would not give them a single coin. I will not see our people's legacy go to waste in the hands of that elf bastard and that gutless man. I swear on my own legacy I will not part any piece of the treasure. Not one single coin."

Bella was motionless, Thorin standing across the hallway from her now. They watched each other in silence. She was vaguely aware of the approaching sound of boots, then the movement of the company as they walked passed the two. Thorin remained in place, staring at her, silently. Bella moved back until she was pressed firmly against the wall. The last of the dwarves passed, leaving the two remaining. Thorin moved forward, stopping momentarily. He reached out a hand, running it slowly down her arm from her shoulder, feeling the mithril with his thick calloused fingers. She didn't move, holding in a breath. Was he going to say something? Yell at her? Kiss her, maybe?

Finally, Thorin tore his gaze away, stalking off after the others. Bella gasped out, closing her eyes. Honestly, she couldn't take much more of this unpredictable Thorin. First he's declaring his love for the world to hear, then growling about conspiracies against the throne. He was giving her a rattling that made her head hurt and exhausted her patience.

It was then she'd made a decision. She had to stop this war from coming and convince Thorin of his madness. If she was to find any happiness and become the only thing he gave his affections to and desired above all else, she was going to have force his sanity to return. She loved him with all her heart and wanted that love to last forever. She had to bring these three peoples together as allies. There was only one way she could think of to force peace upon them all. Surely, if Thorin cared as much for this ruddy rock as he lets on, he'd definitely be willing to pay their dues to get it back.

She felt regret, even before moving from her spot. She was going to betray him for the sake of their future. Everyone's future. This war could be the end of many and the beginning of a feud that would not be able to fix. If she was successful, then there would begin a kindling of the long lost alliance between the races that would benefit everyone in the end. Still she felt the very real fear that this plan would go horribly wrong. She wanted nothing more than to see Thorin smile again, to hear him laugh, hold him close as he cried and kiss him with all the love she possessed. If her plan went accordingly, she just might be able to get that Thorin back in her grasp. With that encouraging thought she scurried off to find a sturdy rope.

Scaling down walls was not fun at all. It was at least thirty or forty feet up from the top of the gate to the ground below. She'd managed to get to the rocks resting in the moat, only slipping twice. Picking up her skirts, she ran towards Dale, hoping beyond hope that the elf King and Bow man would agree to her master plan.

Dale was littered with elf soldiers. They lined the streets and guard towers. There were archers watching with sharp eyes for any danger along the vast land below. Tents were set up around Dale with soldiers marching in and out of them. The people of Lake Town huddled around fires and sharpened weapons.

Bella ducked under the arm of a man who was carrying a bundle of spears. She looked around, relieved when she noticed a much taller tent near the ledge overlooking the Lonely Mountain. Outside the tent were Gandalf and Bard, they seemed to be arguing.

"It will not come to that. If Thorin is truly the King you claim him to be then he will come to reason. He would not risk the lives of his people for war over a small payment. Surely, "Bard said. He didn't sound very convince of his own words though.

"Your doubt is correct, Master Bard. He will risk the lives of his people, even his family for his Kingdom," Bella said stepping towards them.

"Bella Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed happily. She smiled warmly up at him for a moment.

"If you think for one moment that Thorin will back down, you are mistaken. He will fight to the death to protect his home and his birth right." Gandalf looked over at Bard, who seemed even wearier. "I might have a solution though."

That got both their attention and soon she found herself ushered into the large tent. It had a tall wooden table, obviously elven made, in the center with a bottle of wine on it and some glasses. In a chair made of elk horns, at the back of the tent, sat King Thranduil. He looked annoyed to say the least. As they entered, he raised a dark eyebrow, eyes fixated on Gandalf, waiting for an explanation.

"Miss Bella Baggins, my Lord. She has come to us with the promise of a solution to end this war.

Thranduil's cold stare settled on Bella now. He watched her carefully, taking in her tiny frame and dirty clothing. He moved forward, leaning on one arm, back straight as a stick. Bella tried her best now to shiver under his icy glare. "If I am not mistaken, this is the halfing that set my prisoners free by stealing the key from under the nose of my best guards," his mouth closing in a firm straight line.

Bella looked over at him, trying her best to appear more confident than she felt, "I…yes..." It was pointless apologizing for their escape, especially when she felt no reason to. Instead she continued when neither the King nor the other two spoke. "I-um..I came to give you…this." Careful not to drop it, she slid the cloth covered Arkenstone onto the table, lifting the materials and stepping back. Thranduil was on his feet instantly, moving towards the glowing rock. He stared with wide eyes down at it, obviously basking in its glory. Bard moved to inspect it as well.

"The King's jewel," Thranduil said in awe.

"And worth a King's ransom," replied Bard. He turned addressing Bella, "How is this yours to give? I do not know you nor does King Thranduil and yet you would give us your loyalty? Why?"

Bella huffed in annoyance, " I am not doing this as a sign of loyalty to either of you. I know Thorin values this stone over all the treasure in the land. I believe that it can be used for a peaceful negotiation. I love Thorin very deeply and I have come to care for the rest of the company as I would my own family. I will not stand by and watch them slaughtered if I have the ability to save them." She'd spoken so fiercely that none of the men in the room said anything. "If you accept my proposed plan then there is no need for this war."

Thranduil seemed to be contemplating. Bard, doing the same. He looked to the Wizard who offered no words of advice and so turned his gaze upon the elf King beside him. Thranduil's cold blue eyes found the Bow Mans and they wordlessly agreed.

"We will accept your proposal and return to the mountain face tomorrow at dawn to renegotiate with the dwarf, "Thranduil said. He nodded to Bella then turned to go sit in his grand chair once more.

Bella sighed in relief. So far the plan was going brilliantly. Gandalf nodded to Thranduil and Bard and moved towards Bella. His large hand rested against her back and he led her out of the tent.

Once they were back out into the streets of Dale and far enough away from the King's tent, Gandalf spoke, "My little hobbit, that was quite the plan. Thorin will not be happy of your betrayal though. I believe it would be best if you were to stay here in Dale. When he finds out the truth, he might act rashly."

Bella shook her head, "No. I knew what I was doing before I even left the mountain. I know the risks I'm taking Gandalf. I will not hide from him. That would surely make it much worse. I am not afraid of him. If he truly loves me as he claims he does, then he will at least try to understand why I did it."

"Bella, you should fear him. You should never underestimate the fury of dwarves. It can be unstoppable if they are angered enough. Thorin has held a grudge for over 100 years, or did you forget. You believe he will not show his anger to you?"

"Gandalf, I love him. Regardless of his decision come tomorrow morning, that will not change," Gandalf still looked skeptical, "He gave me a shirt of Mithril earlier this evening," she told him, pulling open her coat to show him.

Gandalf looked stunned for a moment, "Well, you may be right then. Mithril is not easily given. Especially to someone who is not in fact a dwarf. It is precious to all dwarves of every land."

Bella pulled her coat shut, looking up at him. "Gandalf, I must return. I cannot stay her this night. If Thorin realizes I am gone he will think I have abandoned him."

Gandalf looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed in defeat. He nodded giving her a small smile. Bella smiled back, bowing, then sprinted off. She had to return as soon as she could.

The next morning the dwarves were all gathered at the front gate, decked out in their armor and swinging their weapons high above their heads. Bella could just barely see over the stone, there were elves everywhere. They had marched up to the mountain front as soon as the sun broke over its peak. Thranduil and Bard rode side by side up onto the platform at the end of the destroyed bridge. Thorin pulled back his bow, shooting an arrow at the foot of the giant elk Thranduil rode. He pulled the animal to a halt, staring up at the dwarf King.

"One step closer and it'll be your head, elfling," Thorin snarled. The company cheered in delight of his insult. The archers not far behind their King, armed their bows, aiming at the dwarves. They suddenly all ducked, Bofur grabbing Bella's arm and yanking her down beside him. Thorin remained standing, arrow knocked ready to fire. The others slowly began to stand again when Thranduil raised a hand and the archers placed their arrows back in their quivers.

Bard spoke up then, "We are here to tell you that payment of your debt has been paid and accepted."

Thorin glared down at him, "What payment?" he snarled back, "I've given you nothing. Not a single coin!"

Bard smirked slightly, reaching into his coat and producing the Arkenstone, bright as day. Bella felt her heartbeat start to quicken in her chest, a heavy dread settling in her stomach.

"Thieves!" Fili suddenly shouted, "how dare you steal from our King! That is our peoples' legacy. You have no right to take it as your own!"

The others began joining it, shouting down curses and threats at the seemingly sneaky thieves.

"It is a trick!" Thorin shouted, "A lie! That stone is a fake. The Arkenstone remains buried within these halls!"

Bella swallowed hard at what she was about to do. Stepped quietly out from behind Bofur, she spoke loud and clear so that everyone, even those down below could her hear words. "It is real. I…gave it to them."

A dozen eyes shot to here, but it was a particularly dark blue that held her body frozen fear as the silence pressed on.

* * *

Thank you again for reading! You're all amazing my lovelies :) Favorite/ Follow/ Comment

Cheers


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So I've had this one written a while back. I was nervous how I wanted this to play out. I never liked Thorin choking or actually harming Bilbo. So I made my own version of that situation and I hope you like it.

Btw I really I hope I'm not killing you all with this story. I promise it has a happy ending! Just lots of drama in between ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You...no," Thorin whispered in disbelief, staring at Bella. She shifted under his gaze, staring at the ground like a scolded child. "My….beloved…no…..you….you would not betray me…..you….you would not cast away my love so carelessly…." He sounded hopeful and that broke her heart.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Whatever she did or said next would determine Thorin's reaction. She prayed her words got through to him and this encounter did not end in violence. Looking up, she felt the disbelief filled looks of the others. She noted the shock coming from the older and the confusion from the younger. Thorin's disbelief was slowly turning into anger at her silence. She had to be honest, regardless of the pain if caused her. She stood up straighter, stared Thorin down, "Yes, Thorin. I gave Bard and King Thranduil the bloody Arkenstone."

Thorin started to walk towards her ever so slowly, eyes clouding even more. Bella stood her ground and continued, "Thorin, you are not the same dwarf I fell in love with. You have forgotten the love and loyalty of this company; your own kin. You linger amongst that damned horde without eating or sleeping, shouting about that bloody stone. Thorin, the gold sickness has taken you. You have fallen into the same trap as your Grandfather!"

Thorin stopped at that. He was now only about five feet from her. He looked furious at her accusation, "I am NOT my Grandfather. That horde is my right. I will do with it as I please. I cannot believe I allowed myself to be lured into your grasp, Siren. This was your plan from the beginning. You conspired against me from the moment we stepped into Mirkwood. That is what took you so long to free us. You were conspiring with that filth!" He snarled.

"I have not been conspiring against you, Thorin, nor have I been luring you into any trap. I speak words of truth; I love you with my entire being. I wanted nothing more than to stand at your side for the rest of our days. Thorin when I accepted your promise, I meant it. I would not do this if it was not my last resort. I want the man I fell in love with back. I want you to smile again, to laugh with your nephews. The dwarf I knew would never have gone back on his word or doubted the loyalty of his own people. Please, Thorin. You must see what that horde and the Arkenstone are doing to you. They have poisoned your mind!" Bella pleaded with him in desperation.

Thorin was silent, staring at her, face unreadable. His chest heaved with labored breaths, brow glistening with sweat. His fingers twitched towards his sword and Bella's heart dropped. Without another word, he lunged forward letting out a furious growl. Bella stumbled backwards as she cried out, fear filling her eyes with tears.

A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders suddenly. 'Was someone going to hold her in place for Thorin to murder?' Those thoughts disappeared when those hands pulled her backwards and behind a strong arm. Kili. He now stood between Thorin and Bella.

"Move, Kili!" Thorin growled out. Kili shook his head, his eyes pleading with his Uncle and pushed Bella further behind himself. Thorin growled again, raising his arm to strike, but Fili's fist suddenly caught him on the jaw and knocked him back onto the ground. The metal crown skidded away, coming to rest at Ori's feet. Fili now stood protectively in front of Kili and Bella, chest heaving, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Bella moved closer to Kili to peer around his shoulder at Thorin.

Thorin sat up, spitting out blood. His eyes settled on his nephews. The look of shock on his face told them of his delusional thoughts that every one of them was still securely under his command. He looked up at Fili, the blue eyes watching his nephew were completely clouded, dull, as if in a haze. Bella shrunk back behind Kili again as Thorin's eyes roamed towards them. He turned, spotting the crown laying on the ground. Ori stepped back looking nervous, no doubt imagining the blame of 'thief' tossed in his direction. Thorin, however, turned back to his nephews. He began to stand, armor creaking loudly.

Thorin's head cocked to the side while he assessed his oldest nephew. Then he spoke, his words icy, "My Sister-sons. You defend the betrayer and also seek to take my throne from me," he gestured behind him at the crown, "You seek to bestow power upon yourselves. You seek to rule!"

Kili's eyes had grown impossibly wide at Thorin's words. He swallowed audibly, looking at his brother. Fili matched his Uncle with a glare of his own, "Uncle, we do not wish to take your throne. I do not seek to lead a mutiny against you. I never would allow such a thing, "he said fiercely, "Bella, is right though. You have changed. The gold calls to you always and you cannot seem to leave the treasury for any given time. You are not the dwarf who raised Kili and me, anymore. You are someone completely different."

Bella noted the agreeable looks from the others but they all remained silent. Thorin look like he was ready to demolish an entire building. His eyes narrowed into slits, speaking words like venom, which made a shiver of fever run down her spine.

"Get. Out." Many of the dwarves gasped at that, including Fili and Kili. "Leave this mountain. All three of you are hence forth banished!"

"Thorin! You cannot cast away those boys. They are your sons, and you cannot deny that," Balin said desperately.

"Please, Uncle, see reason!" Kili pleaded, "We're only doing what we know is right. You taught us to always to do rig-"

"SILENCE!" Thorin yelled, Bella covered her ears at the sound. "You will leave this mountain now or I will kill you where you stand. I disown you both as my heirs, my Sister's sons…..my sons." Thorin's words dropped like a boulder on the company, many staring in shock at their King. Fili and Kili both had tears in their eyes, as well as Bella.

When Fili spoke it was painfully soft and gentle; apologetic almost, "Come, Kili, Bella. We shall leave this place and never come back." He turned offering a hand towards Kili, who grasped it desperately. Bella watched as Fili reached up to the braids along either side of his face and pulled the beads from the ends of each and fingering through them until they were no more. He dropped the heirloom, marking him as a royal descendant of Durin and heir to rule Erebor, to the ground, letting them roll away from him. Kili reached into his pocket and dropped similar beads onto the stone floor as well.

They both turned to look at their Uncle. Tears streamed down Kili's face, he looked completely heart broken. Thorin had been the only father he'd ever known. Fili kept his tears gathered in his eyes, refusing to let them fall. He stood up straight, facing down their deranged King with as much bravery as he could muster, "Goodbye…..Your Majesty." Bella couldn't stand how utterly awkward and horrible those words sounded coming from Fili.

Fili turned, gripping Kili's arm gently and pushing him towards the far edge where Bella's rope still hung. Once Kili began to walk in that direction, he turned back to Bella. She quickly scurried under his arm, staring at the ground as they passed Thorin.

The silence was deafening as the three quietly clambered over the edge of the wall and repelled down the stone face. Kili jumped to the ground, having gone down the rope first. Bella got to the bottom and leapt to the ground, Kili catching her hand to steady her. They were soon joined by Fili, and once all three were situated they walked towards the Elvin King and Bard. Kili stood beside Bella, while Fili approached the two.

"Lord Bard, if you would allow it, my brother, Miss Bella and I would find refuge in your city until we can make arrangements to begin our journey home," Fili spoke with such a grace and diplomatic tone, Bella didn't doubt for one minute how great a king Fili would have made. Now that chance was lost forever thanks to her. She'd managed to ruin the only taste of love she'd ever get and gotten the crown Princes' banished from their kingdom.

"You are welcomed amongst my people," Bard replied, nodding to one of his men, who began trotting forward on his horse. "Take these three back to Dale, see that they are given food and shelter." The man nodded, dismounting from the horse and helping the other three onto it. Fili climbed up first, followed by Kili, then finally Bella. The man took hold of the reins, turning the horse around and began to lead them through the army of elves. Bella glanced back towards the wall on last time. The look of anger and hatred glowered at her had her burying her face in Kili's back and sobbing freely.

The ride to Dale was one of the most painful she'd ever experienced. There was a nice warm fire glowing in the corner of their tent and thick wool blankets covered their bodies and yet Bella felt as though the icy stare of the dwarf King had chilled her bones. She shivered, tears streaming down her cheeks freely. The flow hadn't stopped since she'd begun sobbing into Kili. He'd reached back, taking her hands in his and pulling her arms to wrap around his waist, their fingers lacing together. It was the only form of comfort he could offer at the moment.

Once they'd made it to Dale and were shown to a tent. Bella had dropped to her knees apologizing profusely to the two boys about her foolishness. She sobbed into Fili's shoulder when he knelt down in front of her and pulled her against him. Kili had all but thrown himself onto the ground beside them, burying his face in his brother's chest, all three sobbing their heart break.

A woman had brought them in hot stew, bread, and a small bottle of wine to share after they'd arrived, placing it soundlessly on the table and left quietly. Fili sat next to the fire, watching the flames dance in the hearth, completely numb. Bella lay on her side on one of the three large cots, Kili right in front of her laying on his back facing away. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he whimpered softly. He'd cried out that he wished his mother was there, so Bella pulled him over to one of the cots and told him to lay down. She'd crawled up behind him and wrapped him as tight as she could, trying her hardest to be the mother like comfort he needed.

"He was the only father I ever knew, ya know," he whispered through his tears, "I was a new born when our father died. After that He took over, protecting us, teaching us, raising us, alongside my mother. I tried so hard to be like him. To prove my worth and ability. I failed…"

He broke off into fresh sobs that made Bella's slow stream begin to build into a river again. "Kili, you have failed no one. If anyone has failed another it is Thorin. He has failed as a father to you boys….and a lover to me."

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his hair above his ear. "You aren't going to leave us too, are you?" His voice was soft, hesitant.

Bella smoothed her hand over his forehead, pushing back the scraggly bangs, "No, Kili. I promise, I will not leave you. I am here."

Kili nodded and they were quiet after that. He finally started to relax ever so slowly, eventually succumbing to sleep. His soft snores filled the room and Bella felt the pain in her heart flare up again. She looked over to Fili who still sat, staring into the fire. He hadn't moved, even when the food was delivered. The tray remained untouched on the table next the door.

Careful not to wake Kili, Bella climbed off the cot and made her way towards the other dwarf.

"Fili?" she asked softly, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He still didn't move or take his eyes from the fire for a minute. When he finally spoke his voice cracked, "that did not happen….tell me…that did not just happen."

"Oh, Fili," she moved around to stand in front of him. Before she could say or do anything more, Fili buried his face in her stomach, sobbing loudly. He hadn't let himself properly cry, trying to be strong for his brother and keep his dignity. Bella was suddenly painfully reminded that in dwarf standards, these two were merely young men, barely out of boyhood. He was still a child even now. A child that had just lost his father all over again. She wrapped her arms around him the best she could, leaning down to kiss his hair as she'd done with Kili. They stayed like that for a long time until a sleepy voice drew their attention towards the cots.

"Fee?" Kili had woken from Fili's sobs and now was leaning up on one elbow watching them. Fili didn't say a word but stood and hurried over to his brother. Bella expected him to take Kili's hand, wipe his tears and reassure his brother that it was alright; that he should go back to sleep. So she was a little shocked when Fili, strong, brave, Fili, crawled into the cot and buried his face in Kili's chest, sobbing softly. Kili's eyes watered again and he wrapped his arms securely around his older brother. How strong these boys were. They'd been through so much heart break already and this was not helping the scars on their hearts.

The heart ache they sing about in songs and tell of in old tales was something she'd only imagined. Something like taking a punch to the jaw or a kick in the shin she'd thought. Her innocent mind had formulated a picture of physical pain to associate with the idea of heartache, not realizing just how wrong she was. Heartache. It was like be stabbed by a thousand white hot knifes. It was being trampled by a heard of wild horses. It was being ripped apart by wargs. She felt like someone had punched through her chest and squeezed her heart in a tight vice. It made her entire body ache and her head pound. Never had she thought the one thing that had brought her the highest of joys was also the reason for the violent sobs wracking her body. Love, she'd tasted its forbidden sweetness and now she would suffer the consequences.

She sat by the fire, stoking the fire as quiet as possible, listening to Kili whisper softly to his brother. Eventually Fili's sobs passed and the two were simply snuggled together having fallen asleep with Fili curled into Kili's chest and Kili's arm wrapped around him. She looked over at table, assessing the food. The stew was probably cold by now but the bread looked ok. She stood, walking over to grab a slice of the thick crusted bread. It felt dry in her mouth so she poured a glass of wine. There was a shout outside that sounded frantic. Curious, she poked her head out of the tent flap, looking around. There were woman and children hurrying passed, they looked panicked.

Bella felt her blood run cold. What was going on? Just then there was another shout and a large group of people, men, women, and children came running by, screaming in terror. Then a terrible shriek sounded from just beyond the street they were on. It didn't sound like anything man or elf or even dwarf could make. It reminded her of the hunters that followed the company and cornered them in the trees on the cliff. As if fate meant to mock her, an orc soldier rounded the corner, growling as he assessed the street.

Bella backed quickly into the tent, running over to the two princes'. She shook Fili's shoulder hard until he finally opened his eyes, looking up at her in confusion. "Bella?" he asked sleepily, Kili starting to wake beside him.

"Orcs! There are orcs in Dale. Quickly we must leave or they'll kill us!" she whispered frantically. The two boys stared at her with wide eyes then jumped off the cot, running over to their boots and weapons. Bella snuck back to the entrance, peaking outside for the orc. He was closer, stabbing through an abandoned tent. She looked back at Fili and Kili. They were now dressed properly, pulling out their weapons of choice. Kili took an arrow from his quiver, scurrying over next to Bella. He knelt down, peaking out of the tent flap. Spying the orc, he notched an arrow in the string of his bow and pulled it tight, aiming for the orc. Nobody breathed as Kili let his arrow fly, watching intensely as it sailed towards its target.  
Just as the soldier turned and spotted them, the arrow found purchase in its chest, knocking it backwards into an abandoned cart full of firewood. Fili clapped his brother on the shoulder, stepping out of the tent. The other two followed his lead, looking around cautiously.

"What's going on?" Kili asked, "I thought this war was between dwarves, elves, and men."

"I cannot say but I think we should go to the watch tower," Bella suggested, "I bet we'd get a clear view from there." Fili nodded in agreement and they took off through the city.

The watch tower was old and crumbling badly. Fili climbed up first, pulling his brother up after him, then Bella. She crawled up onto the platform, scrabbling to her feet and running to the look out at the land. The wall guarding Dale was destroyed in one place where orcs were streaming into the city, chasing down the people of Lake Town. Out beyond there was a great battle going on. Dwarves, Men and Elves were fighting side by side against the Orcs and Goblins. She noticed there were a great many more dwarves fighting and none of them resembled their company members. Looking to Fili in question he explained, "Dain of the Iron Hills. He brought his armies to fight on behalf of the King."

Bella looked back down at the distant sound of clashing swords and axes. Where was the King now? Shouldn't he be fighting alongside his people? Would he really forsake those who fought for him and hide away in his treasure horde? Surely he could not be so shallow. Kili seemed to share her thoughts, "Where is He. I don't see any of the company out there."

They watched the battle for a while longer until the sound of screams and snarls sounded below. Fili looked down below to see a young woman with a smaller girl behind her. She was trying to protect the girl from the advancing orcs. One of them slunk forward, raising a sword above its head, slashing out at them. The girl screamed loudly, pulling hard on the woman's arm. Kili notched an arrow and shot it dead while Fili jumped down from the tower, swords slashing at the others. The woman crouched with the girl in her arms, both cowering against the stone wall. Kili and Bella made their way down to the stone street once more. While Kili shot arrows at the oncoming orcs, Bella ran over to the two females.

"It's alright. We'll keep you safe," she said, crouching down beside them. The woman looked up at her, surprising Bella greatly with her identity. Sigrid stared back at her, her little sister Tilda cradled against her. "Sigrid, Tilda, are you both ok?"

"Y-yes, thank you," Sigrid answered shakily. Tilda looked up to see who was speaking to them. Finding Bella's kind smile she lunged forward into the hobbit's arms. Sigrid smiled softly, watching her little sister slowly pull away from Bella. Tilda smiled up at her shyly, moving back towards her sister. Fili and Kili ran over to them, Fili offering a hand to Sigrid while Kili took Tilda's. Bella stood along with them watching Kili wipe away Tilda's tears with a large thumb. She giggled making Kili grin down at her.

Sigrid stood, dusting off her skirts thoroughly, "Thank you for saving us. I am very grateful, " she said earnestly.

Fili smiled, "Of course. The world would darken if you were taken from it." As he spoke, Sigrid blushed, looking at her feet with a shy smile. Fili looked pleased with her reaction. Bella smiled softly at the two, watching them with a new hope. She wondered if Fili fancied Sigrid. It would be terribly tragic if they were to desire one another with Fili forced to leave for the Blue Mountains since their banishment.

Ignoring her conflicted thoughts, Bella addressed the older of the sisters, "What happened? Where did these orcs come from?"

Sigrid was about to answer when a much older, wise voice answered in a solemn voice, "Dolguldur."

The five turned to meet the weary gaze of Gandalf the Grey, behind him stood the elven prince, Legolas and the auburn beauty, Tauriel.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave your comments and Favorite/Follow! I love hearing from you 3

Cheers


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry, this is coming a little later than I anticipated. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. You are all so lovely people :) So to put your minds at ease, yes I don't plan to make this a dramatic major character death. Don't fret my lovelies. I promise you'll like the ending!

Side note, I just watched all of Poldark 2015 with Aidain and it was amazing so far. I can't wait for the next series. If you haven't watched it yet, put it on your to watch list. North and South with Richard is amazing as well, if you haven't seen it. Highly recommend :)

Anyways back to the story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

* * *

The battle raged on into the morning, sounds of clashing swords, axes and spears ringing through the valley. Bodies lay strewn about, arrows protruding from some, swords and spears from others; the ground flooded with the blood of all those who has perished at the hand of the enemy. It was a gruesome sight to behold. A heart breaking sight of those who lost their lives to soon, leaving behind family, love, home, and legacy in defense of their people.

The orcs were being driven back with the help of Dain's army siding with Thranduil's together they fought hard against them to destroy the intruders. The men of Lake Town, now of Dale, defended their people against the invading orcs spilling through the broken wall. Bard, the Bow Man led them in their advance, cutting down many of the deformed creatures with a battle cry that echoed through the ruins of the broken town.

Within the mountain the company of Thorin Oakensheild stood by the gate, listening to the cries of their people fighting for their sake. A heavy tension had settled upon them in the aftermath of the King's declaration and banishment of his heirs. Disbelief rendered them speechless, unable to fathom the gravity of the situation they'd just witnessed. The fuming King, shaking with rage, had long since disappeared into the depths of the kingdom, leaving the others in deafening silence. Many sat on pieces of the broken stone, staring at nothing. Ori had tears streaming down his cheeks, washing away the dirt in tiny rivers. Dori wrapped his arm around his little brother, trying his best to offer comfort. Balin cried silently with his head in his hands. Dwalin watched his older brother with an aching heart. He may be the younger of the brothers, but he did feel responsible for his older brother's well-fare, almost as if the roles were reversed.

He had to set this straight. The battle raging on outside called for their aid and curse Thorin to damnation if he tried to stop them making a sacrifice alongside their brethren. He wouldn't stand for this madness any longer. Dwalin stood, growling to himself with a firm grip on the axe in his hand. He looked over the others briefly, then stormed away in a seething rush of furs and creaking armor. Ori looked up alarmed as Dwalin passed. He and Dori stared, wide eyed as he passed. No one said a word but all eyes were on Dwalin's retreating back until he disappeared from sight. Balin suddenly found himself the subject of attention from the other company members, their eyes questioning. He merely grimaced, eyeing the stairway his brother had just stomped up, wearily.

* * *

"What do you mean there's another army coming?" Fili asked desperately while practically sprinting to keep up with Gandalf's swift pace. Legolas strode beside the wizard's other side while the others trailed behind them. Bella chose to stay with Sigrid and Tilda while Kili kept a quick trot beside a lithe Tauriel. Every now and then one of them would steal a glance at the other, blushing when their eyes met. Bella hadn't been aware that they'd become so close. Perhaps something happened while they were in Mirkwood or maybe while Kili was hurt and had to be left behind. It was an odd pair, considering the top of Kili's head just reached her shoulder. She was at least a good foot taller than him if not a bit more.

"Exactly that, Master Dwarf, " Gandalf said distractedly. His eyes scanned the lingering fights from the first wave of orc that had attacked the people of Lake Town. There were little to no orcs left still and the few who still fought were fighting off a minimum of ten men and women. They would soon be dispatched from this world.

Legolas stopped, turning to face the wizard, while his eyes scanned the mountains above the valley. "They will come over the top of Raven Hill and attack the unsuspecting dwarf soldiers. We must make haste and send a troop up the mountain and hold them off the best they can."

Tauriel stepped forward, determination in her eyes, "I will gladly go fight." Kili was quick to add a "Me too!" while he stood proudly at Tauriel's side. She smiled down at him while he grinned back.

"If Kili goes, I go," Fili said firmly. Legolas looked to Gandalf, who nodded.

"Quickly then. We shall need to hurry," the Prince said, walking swiftly back towards the horse he and Tauriel had arrived on. The other three ran over to another horse tethered to a wooden post. Tauriel quickly sliced through the rope with her dagger and mounted the stead. She leaned over, offering a hand to Kili to pull him up behind her. He quickly took her hand, gripping her forearm with the other and managed to hook his foot into the stirrup on the third try and crawled up behind her.

Fili stood awkwardly for a moment. He looked around, no doubt trying to spot a pony but there was none to be found. He turned around feeling vulnerable at the situation. He couldn't just jump up behind his brother, there wasn't room. That left the elf Prince. He glanced up at the proud male, eyeing him with distrust. Legolas watched him for a second more, assessing, then leaned over, offering a snowy hand. Fili stared at it in shock but recovered quickly and gripped his wrist, climbing up onto the back of the horse. Once he was situated and sure he wasn't going to fall off, Legolas snapped the reigns and the horse shot off through the city, quickly followed by Tauriel and Kili.

Bella watched the four disappear into the city off to save the day. Sigrid and Tilda still stood close to her, the later whimpering every few minutes. Sigrid's arm tightened around her little sister's shoulders, trying her best to offer what comfort she could. Bella felt sympathy for the two young girls. They were so young to be subjected to such horrors. She couldn't help the guilt building in her mind when she thought of their destroyed home and the loss of what little possessions they had.

Gandalf turned back to the three females, looking over them carefully. His eyes settled on Tilda and the tears that still ran down her cheeks. He knelt down in front of her, smiling warmly. He took her little hand in his, cupping it in both of his. Tilda seemed to relax a bit more with the comfort of the wizard there. Bella felt a small smile pull at her lips that turned to a frown when a shout sounded behind her.

"SIGRID! TILDA!" Bella spun around, spotting a boy running towards them. He looked a little older than Sigrid and he carried a sword in his left hand. His face was smeared blood and soot with unruly hair swaying with every step he took.

"Bain?" Sigrid said, a bright smile lighting her features.

"BAIN" Tilda screeched, tearing her hand from Gandalf's and sprinting towards the young man. She crashed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Sigrid hurried over towards her siblings, laughing with relief. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, hiding her face in his shoulder. Bain wrapped an arm around each of his sisters, eyes closing and relief flooding his features.

"Are either of you hurt?" he asked finally, gently pulling the two girls back from him to look them over. Tilda shook her head while Sigrid answered, "No, the dwarf Princes' and Miss Bella saved us from the group of orcs that cornered us by the watch tower."

Bain nodded, finding Bella with his eyes. Bella smiled back at him, trying to ease his nerves. He nodded to her, pulling his sisters into a hug again, to which both of them gladly accepted.

"Gandalf! My children! Have you seen my children? I must fin-…Bain! Sigrid! Tilda!" called a frantic voice that became joyous. They all turned to see Bard, the Bow Man running towards his children at full speed. He threw down the sword he carried a few feet away before colliding with the group hug and wrapping his arms around all three of his children. Tilda moved from her brother's waist to her father's, as well as Sigrid from her brother's shoulder to her father's. Bard's eyes filled with tears making them shimmer while he looked on at his precious family. Gripping the side of Bain's face, he leaned forward so that his forehead touched his sons in a comforting gesture. Bain let out a small sob at his father's gentle touch. Bain lifted his head, kissing his son's forehead for a long moment. "You've done wonderfully, Bain. I'm so proud of you. All three of you. I'm so relieved and grateful to find you all well and alive."

"That you have Miss Baggins and the Princes' Fili and Kili to thank for," Gandalf told him softly, admiring the small family. At Bard's questioning look, he continued, "It was them who saved you daughters from the orcs who sought to end their lives."

Bard's eyes moved to Bella, a confused expression morphing into one of gratitude. "Thank you," he whispered. Bella nodded, offering what she hoped was a sympathetic smile. He seemed to accept it and turned his attention back to his children.

* * *

Dwalin stomped towards the Throne Room. He had run through a dozen scenarios of this talk going down. He'd already imagine how many ways he would kick his best friend's arse and/or knock him out. His anger was beginning to boil over when he rounded the corner, striding down the corridor leading into the cavernous room. Just as his boot crossed the threshold a loud sob caught him completely off guard. His eyes spotting Thorin but he wasn't sitting in the throne like he imagined, muttering to himself about the gold below. Instead a broken dwarf King sat at the base of throne with his head in his hands, violent sobs wracking his body. The crown of the King sat far down the walkway, as if he'd thrown it away from himself. The robe he'd been wearing earlier hung from the platform, dangling down into the cavernous area below, cast away without a care. Dwalin felt shock edge its way into his mind but only dampened his anger a little.

He began moving towards the wrecked King, not caring for caution or the other's need of solitude. He stomped towards him, foot grazing the crown as his boot came down beside it. Thorin's head shot up to see who was approaching. He jumped to his feet, not even bothering with the tears still cascading down his face. He looked terrible; red puffy eyes, running nose, heavy breath mixed with sobs. The look of utter defeat in his eyes almost made Dwalin's advance falter but he pressed on.

Thorin didn't know what to expect as Dwalin continued to stomp up to him with pause. Perhaps he came to offer a word of comfort but the look of anger in his eyes told him at best he was there to give him a bloody nose and matching black eyes.

He took on a defensive stance as Dwalin stopped only a couple feet in front of him. He was silent, glaring him down with everything he had. Thorin's emotions were still in turmoil, the gold sickness remaining to fuel his anger while his conscious raged a war against it with an arsenal of guilt, pain, and regret. Dwalin's silent glare was driving him mad, so he huffed angry and shouted right in his face, "What?! What have you come here for?! To stare down at the pathetic, lowly dwarf King before you? Is that it?" His words echoed around them, settling into the silence that stretched out still. Dwalin didn't answer but his eyes appeared to darken a bit more. Before Thorin could even comprehend what was happening, Dwalin's fist crushed into his cheek, hard. He stumbled backward but before he could fall or fight back, Dwalin caught him in the stomach with another fist. He dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Dwalin stood above him, breathing harshly through his nose. He didn't so much as move a muscle while his King writhed in pain.

Thorin finally caught his breath, and he made to stand, only to be shoved back to the ground, his back connecting with the hard stone stairs behind him. He grunted in pain, rolling on to all fours, eyes fixated on Dwalin's boots, "Do you mean to kill me? Is that what you are here to do? Am I to find the end of my life in your hands?" He gasped out, wincing at the throb in his back and eye.

Dwalin felt slightly more controlled now that he'd kicked the King's arse a bit. He stepped back, Thorin groaning on the ground. "Thorin, we are not only family, we have been the best of friends since our childhood. I would never dream of killing you, but this person you've become has driven me to the possibility." Thorin didn't answer, so he continued, "Thorin, we will not remain here. Not with a reckless King who cannot see the madness that has poisoned his mind. I will not stand by and watch you tear apart your own sanity," the pain in his voice began to strain it slightly, "And those boys…you were the only father they had after Vili's death. They need your guidance more than anything and yet you have don't the unthinkable, by the-"

"I KNOW!" Thorin suddenly sobbed out. A flood gate seemed to have suddenly broken open as Thorin's entire body began to shake and he cried out, yelling in despair. Dwalin watched his cousin, unsure of what to do now. "I've ruined everything!...I've destroyed my family! My people! I've been a damn fool! A gold obsessed fool! I…I…I."

"Bella was thinking only of your well-being, as always. She wanted to protect you. To save you from the gold obsession, and yet you threatened her life. Banished her without a second thought. Did you even ever truly love her?" Dwalin continued in a dangerously quiet tone. Thorin let out a strangled sob, the lingering gold-sickness clouding his mind finally blow away as the regret dominated.

"Yes! I do! I do love her. More than my own life. I was stupid and foolish. I chose this bloody horde over my One. I cannot ever ask her to forgive my actions. I don't deserve to even be in her presence," he finished pathetically.

Dwalin growled with blossoming anger once more, leaning down and gripping the front of Thorin's shirt and yanking him up roughly. He glared, bringing their faces close so his breath puffed out across his face as he growled at his, "It doesn't matter what you don't deserve. You owe it to her to give her your apologies." Thorin looked away, pouting like a child now, "You are going to wipe those damn tears off your face. Pick up your bloody axe and march your royal arse back out to the company. Then you better hope they forgive your utter stupidity or you'll be marching into that battle on your own."

He let go of Thorin's shirt, nodding towards the discarded axe laying by the robe, "Then maybe, if you manage to survive you'll be able to put things right with your nephews and Bella." Thorin didn't say a word but obeyed Dwalin's stern words. He brought an arm up, pulling it across his eyes and nose. They he walked back over to the robe and picked up the axe, straightening up with the weapon secured in the belt around his waist. Dwalin watched him stare at the robe for a moment longer. Thorin's back straightened finally and he turned back towards him. Finally his eyes were clear and full of life again. He looked like the Thorin son of Thrain he'd grown up with. Thorin walked over to him, watching his face for a few moments. Dwalin didn't change his expression from the placid stern look he'd taken on when he'd first started ordering the King around. Tentatively, obviously unsure of their current level of friendliness, Thorin addressed him," Dwalin….thank you….I'm..I'm so sorry. For everything…..I am glad I have you to kick my arse when I need it," he finished with a sheepish smile. Dwalin stared him down for a second more, then nodded with a small smile of his own and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"I will always be here to kick your arse, " he promised, making Thorin laugh lightly.

"I welcome it, my friend."

"Come, we must be off to the others if we are to join in the fight before it is too late," Dwalin said, turning to leave. Thorin stood for a second longer, taking in a deep breath, then following his cousin, not even sparing a glance at the crown that lay forgotten in the enormous room. The King had returned, clear headed, with a new determination for the quest at hand. Win back the love and trust of the three people who were most dear to him in this world. It was a daunting task but he would rather be burned alive by the bloody dragon than live his life without his sons and the love of his life by his side.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! From this point on the story's going to go a little AU only in the situations and people involved. It will be similar to the normal story but my own twist to kinda offer a fresh story line. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, coming soon!

As always, review, favorite, follow. I love hearing from you! Cheers


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sooooooooo sorry for the lengthy wait! I've been trying to pack and get ready to head back to college soon. Packing, ugh, hate it! Seriously the laundry is never ending!

Any who, here is the next chapter! I'm not entirely sure how long this will be in its entirety as a side note

So as always, disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

From the top of the great wall, that acted as the first defense mechanism of Dale, Bella had a fine view of the battlefield below. The fighting continued on, dwarves and elves falling dead before her eyes. There were too many orcs and goblins. They'd soon be killed by the overwhelming numbers if some miracle did not take place at once. Sparing a glance down the length of the path, she spotted Gandalf speaking to an angry looking Thranduil. His blue eyes turned cold and harsh by the battle no doubt. She wondered what exactly they were discussing that had angered him so. Gandalf looked like he was pleading but the King wasn't biting. He snarled something to the old wizard then turned in grand flourish of white hair and flowing silver cape, then stomped off, slamming his sword back into its hilt. Gandalf rubbed his face with one hand and his eyes slid closed. The gravity of the argument was getting to him and he looked tired and a bit weary from it.

Not wishing to face the wizard's wrath by getting caught staring, she turned her attention back to the valley below. She placed each hand on the siding of the wall, ignoring the jagged stone below her fingers and watched with a heavy heart as more and more orcs came stalking towards the remaining defenses. 'Thorin….where are you? They need their King..'

She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when a large weathered hand settled on hers. Her eyes shot upwards, her calming when she spotted Gandalf there. "This war will very well be the end of dwarf race. We underestimated the power of the orc goblin alliance."

Bella knew he was right. The orcs would overrun the final line of Iron Hills warriors and storm the mountain. There they would find the company and Thorin and kill them all, reaping the benefits of such a terrible horde. She honestly didn't think this was how she'd help make history. Watching a race fall into distinction was vastly opposite to the warm glow of winning back the great mountain and paying witness to the rebirth of the great kingdom.

* * *

Thorin stared hard at the floor as he and Dwalin walked back towards the Gate. Dwalin walked ahead, head raised, with a smirk on his lips while Thorin followed like an obedient dog. He felt like he was being led to the lion's den based on the nerves wringing his stomach into knots. Honestly, facing down his own company and owing up to his mistake was a daunting task indeed.

They'd just stepped into the cavernous hallway that end up at the front of the gate where the other members were still seated amongst the unused blocks of stone. Dwalin still walked ahead, but stopped when he reached the top of the stairs, peering down as the others began to register his presence. Gradually each and everyone one turned their eyes on him, Nori, Dori and Bofur having stood up. Bofur gave him a hopeful look that he replied to by lowering his jaw a bit. They watched him with a mixture of curiosity, hope, and confusion that turned into reserved anger the second Thorin stepped out in front of him with his eyes cast to the ground.

Thorin could hardly breathe. He could feel every single anger filled eye on him assessing his arrival with distaste. He deserved it of course but it did little to bring him much encouragement. Trying to steal his nerves and channel the power of a King, he began descending the steps. He came to a halt just beyond the gathered misfit group of warriors. They looked ready to skin him alive, especially little Ori. He hadn't expected such anger from them when the idea to take back what he'd done and set things right first popped into his head. He'd expected them to be untrusting, weary, a bit reserved and a bit angry but this was borderline hatred. He understood why of course. Not only had he banished his love but his own nephews for taking her side when he was clearly too stubborn to realize her intentions. It was ridiculous really, the fact that he half expected any of them to be even slightly welcoming upon his return.

He cleared his throat softly then spoke in what he hoped was an even tone, "I know now that I acted rashly and because of that we've lost not only our burglar but also two precious assets and family members," he paused, side eyeing Nori, who stood, sword in hand. "I have realized my grave mistake and I would take it back. Every word and action. I will spend the rest of my days winning back the trust and love of my dear nephews and my One, I promise you." He tried his best to sound as sincere as possible and convince them of his truth. They remained guarded and skeptical, so he continued.

"I do not expect any of you to forgive me, nor would I dare ask for such a pardon when I am undeserving of it. I do however, plan to venture forward and win back the trust of the three people I love most in this world. I was a stubborn fool that disregarded the warnings and simply let myself sink into the abyss of the dragon sickness. I did not even try to fight it off, even when Bella begged me to," he said softly, looking down in shame, "I have caused such pain and discontent."

He glanced up again, assessing each of his companion's faces. Nori looked livid still, along with Gloin and Bifur. Bofur, Bombur and Dori were still skeptical even after Thorin's admittance of fault and little Ori's clenched jaw and fists matched his equally steadfast glare. Oin seemed a bit confused and he glanced around at the other's expressions, only becoming more befuddled from the variety there. Balin wasn't even looking in the King's direction, listening quietly from his corner. Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest, steady gaze on the back of Thorin's head.

"Please, my friends. I beg your help in this quest. I know you are angry with me. I know most of you wish for nothing more than to chuck me from the ramparts, but please, I wish to make things right with those I've wronged. I need to find them and take back my words and actions. I need them to know I've come to my senses and my claims of betrayal and mutiny were absolute rubbish." He felt even more desperate by this point. No one had tried to stop his little speech, nor did any of them shoot forward to pummel him into the ground either. It was like a bomb was about to go off, but the fuse was much longer than anticipated, leaving him waiting with maddening anticipation.

However, as fate would have it, he didn't need to wait long apparently. Ori shot to his feet, stomping over to the King and glaring up at him, "Why?! Why should we stand at your side anymore?" he growled with a fury Thorin didn't think could possibly find a home in the young scribe, "All you care about is yourself. All you value is your own being and the gain you may receive by walking all over those who love you most. Fili and Kili idolized you! Bella loved you since the day you saved her from falling to her death along the cliffs, I know, she told me. Yet you take their respect, their trust, their love and stomp it into the ground. Why the hell should we follow you anymore?"

Thorin was stunned, as were most of the company by Ori's outburst. Dwalin raised his eyebrows, smirk playing on his lips as he watched Thorin squirm under the young dwarf's icy glare. The King didn't even know Ori could raise his voice this loud, let alone intimidate him to the point of submission. It was unheard of, yet it was he who found he could barely breathe under the presence of the glowering eyes. Ori looked at him expectantly, silently reiterating his question.

Swallowing thickly, Thorin tried again, "I cannot ever put into words the anger and hate I have for myself after what I did. I was foolish and the worse type of father or lover imaginable. But please, I beg you to believe me when I say that I love them all, every single one of them, with every part of my being and I will fight tooth and nail to win them back. I will spend every day from this day forth working my arse off to right this wrong. "

"But what about that damned stone?" Ori spat back, "The second it finds its way into your hands, is the moment you will lose your mind and heart to the sickness once more. How can anyone, especially those three, be guaranteed that you will not repeat your actions?"

Thorin was silent for a moment, considering his words. Ori was in fact, correct. Even now, even after he'd declared his love and family more important, the sickness lingered at the back of his mind, threatening to take over once more. Ori was still glaring at him, "You are right. Even now, I feel it lingering in my hindsight," he admitted quietly, noting the tension in the room increase more, "But I know of a solution that will rid me of the desire, hopefully, forever." Ori cocked an eyebrow in question, glare softening ever so slightly. "Dwalin?" Thorin called, without turning. Dwalin's eyes burrowed into the back of his head, waiting for his question, "When this is all over, I want you to take that stone and destroy it beyond recognition." Dwalin grunted in response, and the tense rose even more.

Thorin waited through the silence for anyone to say anything at all. They were more or less completely shocked at the news of the great stone's impending destruction. His eyes settled back on Ori, wishing more than anything that he'd yell or scream or laugh, anything but this blasted silence. The scribe eyed him carefully for a moment, then drew back his fist, quick as lightening and slammed it into Thorin's jaw. The impact send him stumbling backwards and nearly falling to the ground by the sudden force of it. Dwalin caught him under the arm, helping to steady and right the King. Everyone in the area froze in their current position, not daring to look away from the unfolding scene. Dori looked slightly disturbed but Nori was full out glowing with pride. The stunned silence filled the cavernous space, increasing the tension in the area tenfold.

Thorin's eyes settled back on the young dwarf, wide with disbelief. Ori simply narrowed his eyes at him daring the King to try and reciprocate the punch. When Thorin did nothing but raise a hand to wipe away the tiny trickle of blood sliding down his rebusted lip, Ori nodded with satisfaction, "Now we forgive you," his voice softening, then added , " and we will fight by your side."

The tension finally burst and Nori shot forward wrapping his arm around his younger brother's shoulders while he chortled with glee and cast a smug smirk towards Thorin. Dori stood next to his brothers now but refrained from scolding either of them and simply looked proud, if not a bit worried. This seemed to wake the others from their haze and there were battle cries and laughter again. Thorin watched his company celebrate silently not moving from his place until he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. Dwalin stood beside him, a stern look in his eyes. He inclined his head towards the Gate, waiting until Thorin turned to look in that direction. What he found there tore his heart in two. Balin remained by the wall, standing now, but still staring towards the ground. He hadn't moved from his place, instead wringing his hands together with averted eyes. Thorin moved forward, slowly working his way around the other's and over to his old friend.

Balin breathed deeply, trying to wrap his brain around Thorin's recovery. Surely he couldn't bounce back so easily, surely this was a cruel trick of fate and he would be off with the gold just after he'd ushered them all into the battle and sealed himself inside once more. The worry in his heart flooded his entire body and he couldn't find it in him to offer any joy at Thorin's return. His old eyes shut tight for a moment, only opening when the sound of boots stopping in front of him shook him from his thoughts. He opened them, eyeing the boots. These were not Dwalin's like he'd expected. No these were…these were… His head shot up to take in the dwarf King standing in front of him. Thorin looked tired and broken. He resembled the small child Balin had met so long ago, red puffy eyes, busted lip and swollen eye. He let out a breath, letting the raspy air pass over his age worn lips.

"Balin, I..," Thorin couldn't help the break in his voice when he called the old dwarf's name. His eyes filled with fresh tears and he felt his shoulders begin to shake ever so slightly, "I…I'm so sorry…I…Balin…please don't hate me," he pleaded softly. Balin's mask melted away and he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Thorin's waist and arms. Thorin's head fell to his shoulder and he let out a little sob. Balin rubbed his back, allowing the gathered tears to fall and hope to flood his heart once more.

* * *

The sound of the horn echoed throughout the valley, reverberating off the walls of buildings and rock faces and forcing the battle worn fighters to freeze in the fight. All attention moved to the front of Erebor from which the sound emitted. Bella, hearing the sound, grasped Gandalf's hand tightly, holding her breath in anticipation. Then there were stones shooting out from the Gate as the remainder of what appeared to be a gold statue swung outwards, destroying the barricade. The statue began swinging back into the cavernous opening just as a great battle cry erupted from below the enormous battering ram and several figures began running out of the mountain towards the battle field.

"Thorin," Bella breathed softly. She was entranced by the sight of the King running towards the battle field, sword raised high above his head. She could just barely hear the battle cries of the company as they disappeared into the fray of Orcs and Goblins, slashing hard at the front line. Mixed emotions swirled in her mind; she was glad that Thorin saw to aid his people, but anger and pain remained, overwhelming all happiness. She turned away from the sight, subconsciously dropping Gandalf's hand and walking towards the stairs. She stopped however when he spoke.

"What are they doing?..." Bella peered over her shoulder at the wizard who looked perplexed and a little worried. "No…Raven Hill…Thorin…and Dwalin! They're going for Azog at the tower!" Bella felt her heart rate speed up and dread fill her belly. Without another word she skipped down the steps, sprinting off while she frantically grabbed and slipped the magic ring onto her finger. She spotted a pony standing alone without a rider in sight. She sprinted over to it, leading it towards an overturned crate, which she stepped up onto, then hauled herself onto the pony. The power of the ring instantly making both her and the pony invisible. The kicked hard at the pony's sides, urging it to go as fast as possible. They pony shot forward down the cobble street, dodging various debris from the battle. Bella could feel her little braid wiggling along her neck in the wind and she was reminded of what she'd lost all over again.

The pony neared the wall that the Orcs had broken down and leapt over the stone rubble, landing with a thud of hooves, then they were off again. She glanced upwards to the tower that Azog had been standing, only to find it empty. Fear flooded her mind and she spurred the pony on faster, reaching the rocking pathway, they began to climb.

They reached the top only slipping a few times. Bella slid down to the ground, looking around frantically for any sign of the elves or any of the dwarves. The air was silent with an eerie fog swirling above her. Her ears perked at the sound of distant clangs. Without another thought she sprinted towards the sound, climbing up several sets of stairs only to dive to the ground to dodge the falling Orc that tumbled down the stairs where she'd just been standing. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, looking up to see who'd killed the Orc and found a frantic Fili with a trickle of blood flowing from his hair line and a gash in his shoulder, breathing heavily and staring at the dead Orc below. His hand gripped a strange shaped blade that dripped with black blood. Bella stood, brushing herself off, then removed the ring. Fili nearly fell over in fright from her sudden appearance. He stumbled sideways, catching himself on the stone wall, holding his sword towards her in defense. His eyes were wide, filled with fear but then confusion. His arm fell down by his side, sword clanging against the ground, then he pushed himself off the wall.

"Bella?" She smiled back at him, sliding the ring into her pocket again. "How?...Wha- what are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"Thorin and Dwalin headed up this way to try and kill Azog. He's not in his tower anymore and I had to warn you all!" She told him, pulling the handkerchief she'd gotten from Lake Town when they'd passed through, from her pocket and dabbing at his head gently.

"Azog? He's going after Azog? Is he insane, he nearly killed him last time they fought!" Fili said angrily. Bella didn't answer, still dabbing at the blood. The sound of footsteps made them both turn towards the stairway above them. Kili ran across the platform and down the stairs closely followed by Tauriel then Legolas.

"Bella! I thought that was your voice I heard!" Kili exclaimed, running over to the pair and wrapping strong arms around her shoulders for a moment. Bella chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around his back. Kili pulled away, grinning down at her but frowned when he looked at his brother.

"Thorin and Dwalin are going after Azog," Fili explained, simply. Kili stood up straighter, gripping his bow in his hand tightly.

"What are we gonna do then? We…Fili, we can't just leave them….to die," he pleaded, but didn't sound very convincing to Bella.

Fili seemed to consider his words silently, turning away to look out at the land below them. Tauriel glanced over at Legolas who seemed to understand her silent plea and walked over to the dwarves, "We will fight by your side. I will go with you, Fili and Tauriel will fight with you, Kili," he suggested, "we must be quick though. I fear if we spend much more time considering, we will be too late."

Fili looked at his brother who nodded in agreement, glancing over at Tauriel for confirmation. She smiled softly at him then walked over to stand at his side. "Very well then, let's get going," Fili said firmly. The four turned to head down towards the frozen surface of the waterfall when a throat clearing stopped them. The turned back to see Bella with a foot tapping, arms crossed, pursed lips and a glare in her eyes. "What am I? A useless doll? I'm not going to stay here and hide while you all go risking your lives for the sake of this bloody war. I didn't run into the fray to come and warn you lot just to sneak back to safety the second I'd relayed the message. I will not be ignored like some soft little creature. I didn't trek across this damned land just to be deemed useless at the most crucial moment. I'm coming with you lot and there's nothing you can do to stop me," she finished with a pointed glare at Fili who was about to protest, no doubt. She turned her glare on Kili then and he closed his mouth and nodded with wide eyes. With that settled, she walked forward, the others parting for her to pass.

'Damn! Uncle if you hadn't turned into a total heartless bastard, Bella would make the best Dwarven Queen this land has ever seen,' Kili thought to himself, quickly following Bella's lead down the stair with the others beside him. 'I daresay, even Dain would bend to her every command.'

* * *

And there ya go! I promise I'm going to work hard on the next chapters. I'm officially all moved and I should have plenty of time to write hopefully. As always, Comment, Favorite, Follow. I love hearing from you and I really enjoy your reactions to the chapters! Thank you for reading :)

Cheers


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovelies. Ok here is the next chapter. This one is much more action based, so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: All credit to Tolkien

* * *

"Quick! I saw movement over there!"

"That bastard isn't getting away from me."

"Thorin! Watch out!"

Thorin spun around, only getting a split second to recognize that an Orc was in fact descending on him from the platform above. His mind told him to move, to get away making his limbs flail as he tried to scramble away, in vain. The heavy body connected with his and then his back hit the stone ground, hard. The air in his lungs rushed out all at once, leaving him gasping desperately, while the body pinning him began to move. The orc pushed himself up so he straddled the King with the hilt of his sword gripped in both hands and the blade pointed straight down at his chest. His fingers grasped at nothing. 'Where the hell is my sword?!' Thorin thought desperately, turning panicked eyes back on his attacker. The orc screeched at him, lifting the sword high, getting ready to plunge it into the dwarf's heart. Thorin tried to push him off but remained trapped as the blade began to descend. Then the orc screeched again and the sword in his hand clattered beside Thorin's head with a limp hand landing beside it. The orc slumped forward, his face coming to a rest in the crook of the King's neck. He tried his best to control the shiver of disgust traveling through his body, instead pushing hard at the limp form to get free. A rough hand clad in metal finger coverings grabbed the orcs arm and hauled him off the King. Thorin sat up, glancing over at the dead body then up at a panting Dwalin. The warrior turned back towards his friend, offering Orcrist to its owner.

Thorin grasped the blade's hilt then took Dwalin's hand in his free one to pull himself off the ground. He observed their surroundings, finding several dead orcs lying on the ground and stairs. Dwalin must have killed the rest while he was pinned. Thorin turned back towards the stairs they'd decided to ascend when an arrow shot out of nowhere and a body hit the ground behind them. They both turned just in time to see a sizeable orc start to fall over the edge of the waterfall, arm still raised with sword beginning to slip from the motionless fingers. Thorin sprinted forward, watching as he fell out of sight, turning sharp eyes on the ledges above, trying to spot the archer responsible. Dwalin ran up to him, hand smacking his arm and nodding forward. Thorin looked across the water fall where several orcs were advancing towards them and in the very back towards the towers on the other side stood Azog the defiler wearing a bone chilling grin.

Another arrow flew through the air, piercing two orcs at once through their necks. Thorin looked up at the watch tower and finally spotted the archer. Prince Legolas stood on the top of the tower, bow drawn, firing arrows at the approaching orcs. It was hard to believe, the son of the bastard Elf King would help them, however he wasn't allotted the time to ponder on this development as the clang of a sword and battle axe rang loudly a few feet away. He turned back towards the advancing enemy where Dwalin was currently bashing in the head of another orc; three already lay dead in his wake. Thorin tightened his grip on Orcrist and took off after his best friend.

* * *

Kili slid on his back over the ledge of the platform, landing in a roll and spun around, bow drawn and pointed at the doorway. Bella sprinted across the platform, ducking just as the sword's blade swung at her. A small stone caught her foot and she fell, flipping onto her back the second after she hit the ground. The Orc grinned down at her, advancing quickly with blade raised. Then the air whistled and an arrow found purchase in its back and the gruesome creature dropped to the ground, dead. Bella quickly pulled herself to her feet and sprinted down the stairs, diving behind Tauriel while Kili fired more arrows at the approaching soldiers. Tauriel spun forward, slashing all those who made it past Kili's shots.

Once all the orcs were dead and no more appeared to be coming, Kili, Tauriel and Bella made their way towards the waterfall. They were getting closer to the source of the oncoming attackers, determined to end every single one of them. Fili and Legolas had taken off in the opposite direction to intercept orc soldiers from the other side of the waterfall and make their way down to meet up with the other three once more.

Bella crept out, looking around for any orcs or goblins, then waved the other two forward. They started down the stairs on as light foot as possible, watching the platform below for any one hiding below. Seeing nothing, Tauriel motioned them towards the next stair case, turning away from the chamber behind the stairs. Kili made it to the platform, looking to the stairs as well. He turned to Bella, wordlessly asking the quietest of the three to scope it out. Bella moved forward, sneaking up to the wall and peeking around the corner.

"No-mmmm" Tauriel suddenly screamed then hissed. Bella spun back around with her sword ready to attack. Tauriel was being held up by her throat by a very large orc, who Bella was certain she'd seen before while they were trying to escape their trackers in the forest. He grinned as she gasped for air. Kili drew his sword, sliding underneath him and stabbing into his leg. The large orc dropped Tauriel to the ground, instead turning towards the dwarf. Tauriel rolled onto her side, coughing harshly with watery eyes. Bella ran over to her, falling to her knees beside the elf woman. Tauriel pushed herself up on one hand while her other rubbed at her neck. She turned a fury gaze on the orc who was trying to kill Kili now. He dodged the monsters axe again, somersaulting away with his sword in hand. Tauriel reached down and pulled the twin knifes from her waist belt, spinning them in her hands, then charging forward. She sunk the blades into the orc's lower back and he screamed in pain. Kili took his chance and ran forward, slashing at the orcs arm. His blade sliced through the pale skin, creating a deep gash and a yell of pain from the orc. Tauriel pulled her blades free and dove under his arm, bringing both knifes into his abdomen as hard as she could. Kili ran up the stairs half way then ran forward and jumped onto the orcs shoulders. He wrapped his legs around the creature's neck and squeezed hard. Tauriel yanked her blades free but was sent flying backwards into the wall by the orcs back hand. Her back hit the stone hard and she fell the ground, wheezing. Bella looked between her friends frantically trying to deciding what to do. She looked back up at Kili, whose grip was slipping from the orcs neck. He held on still but only barely and his plan to choke him wasn't going to work. He tried to bring his blade above him but nearly fell off the orc again and had to lower his arm to rebalance.

Bella, realizing what he was trying to do, ran forward, gripping Sting tightly and leapt up the stairs. She stopped where Kili had and began to back up. Then she took a deep breath and ran forward just as the orc turned to face her and Kili's arm moved outwards again. She brought Sting forward and felt it connect with the orc's skull, sinking in as her body collided hard with his. Praying she'd hit her mark, she let go of the sword, falling to the ground below and landing hard on her side. A crash behind the orc told her Kili had done the same thing. She rolled away, leaping to her feet and turned back towards the huge creature. Kili scrambled over to her side and they were joined by Tauriel, armed with both her blades.

The orc swayed, turning his body to face them. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he began to slump to the ground. Bella felt pride rush through her as she noted her blade was stuck in the top of his head where she'd aimed and it was her blade that had killed him. The orc fell to his knees, then tumbled forward, landing with a loud thud on the ground. They watched him for a minute in silence, then Bella moved forward pulling her blade from its skull with both hands.

"Bella..that..I didn't know you had it in you," Kili breathed behind her. She straightened up and turned back towards her friends. Tauriel smiled warmly at her while Kili stared at her in awe.

"Well, I couldn't just let that thing kill you, no could I," she answered evenly. Kili gave her a sheepish grin at that, sheathing his sword in its scabbard and went to grab his discarded bow and quiver of arrows. Once he was situated, they began to descend the stairs again.

* * *

Thorin yanked his sword out of the chest of the orc he'd been fighting, turning and spotting Azog who had started to advance towards him. He was vaguely aware of Dwalin fighting more orcs in the tower across the fall, but not enough to go offer help. Instead he turned his attention to the pale beast. They watched each other for a moment, each assessing the other. Wordlessly, they began to stalk towards one another, determined to finish this fight once and for all.

* * *

Bella skipped down the steps, keeping a quick pace towards the ground level. As the trio rounded the next threshold there were cried behind them. Tauriel spun around just as a blade sliced the air an inch from her ear. She thrust her blade forward and took on the orc. Kili drew his sword and started towards the other three orcs creeping towards them. As his blade caught one of the other's the third orc took notice of Bella. She backed away as it began stalking towards her. It grinned at her showing its yellow teeth, then ran forward, screeching angrily with a sharp looking scythe in hand. Bella raised Sting to parry the attack but the orc managed to twist her wrist and force her blade from her hand. Sting flung out of her hand and skittered across the stone floor, sliding over the edge onto the platform below with a loud clang. Bella turned panicked eyes back on the creature looming over her. It snarled in a menacing way and raised the scythe up to strike her.

As the blade came towards her, Bella's foot shot out and caught him in the shin, effectively distracting it long enough that she was able to dodge the clumsy strike and sprint down the stairs. The orc growled in fury and took off after her. It screeched again while Bella dived for her sword. Her fingers closed around the hilt and she rolled onto her back. The orc jumped to the platform and came at her, slashing wildly with the scythe. Bella rolled away, tucking her head down to avoid the rough blade. She rolled to her knees and swung Sting towards her attacker, catching him in the leg. He howled in pain and swung his blade at her again. Bella hissed as the tip of the scythe sliced though her sleeve and cut a gash into her arm. She stumbled backwards against the stone wall, glaring up at the orc soldier. He laughed like a maniac and made to stab her again, but Bella slid down the wall and crawled under his legs. She flipped herself over and kicked him hard in the back of the knee, making him fall to the ground. Then with a fury raging in her blood, she jumped to her feet and swung her blade as hard as she could.

She felt the metal connect to something and slice through it with a fluidity only an elfish blade could offer. The blade now dripped with black blood and the body before her slumped against the wall, lifeless. She stared down at the decapitated orc, the panic slowly ebbing away. Her lungs burned with the lack of breath and her head spun with the smell of the gruesome blood flowing down the wall. Her arm dropped to her sides and she turned towards the final stairway. She stepped around the limb arm and scythe laying a few inches from the orc's hand and walked through the doorway and down the stairs. As she came to the landing, her foot brushed something, making her look down. She flinched away at the sight of the decapitated head laying at the base of the stairs. The bile raising from her stomach burnt her throat, churning her stomach in disgust. She turned away, stumbling over to the edge of the frozen water fall.

The distance thud across the way made her look towards the towers. An orc body rolled off a stone ledge and fell to the snow covered ground below, obviously dead. Her eyes followed the supposed descent of the orc to the top tower where another orc was being hurled from the ledge. Standing there with a blood covered battle axe was Dwalin. Two more orcs were running at him from behind, both wielding swords in their hands and battle cries emitting from their throats. Dwalin turned and charged at them with his own battle cry, swinging his axe as hard as he could.

Bella watched the warrior fight off the orcs, trying to determine if she should go assist him or not. A loud cracking noise caught her attention though and she looked further up the frozen water to see her love in a battle to the death with the leader of the Orcs.

* * *

Thorin swung Orcrist towards Azog's arm, barely missing him by an inch. Azog cackled smugly, yanking the chain connected to the large stone block he used as a weapon and flung it at the King. Thorin ducked, narrowly avoiding the block as it whizzed past his head. He thrust his sword forward, catching the orc in the leg and making him scream in pain. Using the distraction of his pain as an opportunity to cause more damage, Thorin swung his blade against Azog's hand, effectively making him release the chain so Thorin had time to yank it away and let it slide away from them.

The giant orc screeched in pain, stumbling away from the dwarf King. Thorin moved forward, shoving the giant in the chest with his shoulder so that he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Thorin jumped away, Orcrist gripped tight in his hand. Azog pushed himself up, snarling at the King with fury. He shot forward, pushing himself off his knees and swung his sword prosthetic arm at Thorin's head. The dwarf ducked, bringing his sword up to counter the attack.

Azog, quick to notice what Thorin was trying to, swung his arm back, catching Thorin's blade with a loud clang and sending it flying out of Thorin's hand. Thorin stared with panic in his eyes, then sprinted towards his blade, somersaulting away from the wild slashes of the orc's arm. His fingers closed around Orcrist and he pivoted as he crouched on the ice to face his enemy only to be thrown onto his back as Azog's bladeless arm caught him across the chest.

Thorin slid across the ice on his back for a couple feet, then scrambled to his knees, bringing his blade in front of himself to block Azog's strike. The giant orc leaned down while their blades struggled against one another and ripped the sword from the King's fingers, throwing it far behind himself. Thorin's eyes filled with horror and he was now defenseless. He began pushing himself backwards, away from the dangerous creature. Azog started to stalk forward, growling low in his throat.

Thorin stopped suddenly when something cold hit his back. He glanced behind himself, cursing to himself when he noticed the stone cube blocking his escape. He turned his attention back to the advancing orc, realizing it was too late to try and run away. He was trapped and this would be his end.

Azog stopped a foot away from him, grinning down at his prey. "Now, Oakensheild, you will die, by my hand. So will end the line of Durin," he cackled in the strange tongue. Thorin's heart was racing, icy fear flooding his stomach and making him feel sick. The grinning orc moved forward and grabbed Thorin by the throat, yanking him up and letting his feet dangle several feet off the ground. Thorin grabbed at the pale hand gripping him, gritting his teeth as he gasped for breath and glared with watering eyes. Azog cackled again and pulled his arm back, preparing to stab the King in the chest. Thorin's eyes flew shut as he saw Azog's arm begin to move towards him.

But no blade pierced him. Instead, something firm slammed into his right side, successfully knocking him free of Azog's grip and sending him sliding on his front across the ice. He blinked, staring at the white surface for a second, trying to get his bearings. 'What just happened?' he wondered to himself, 'Dwalin?' The King pushed himself onto his knees, turning to look behind him, expecting to see Dwalin standing there with his battle axe buried in the orc's body. What he found made his entire body go cold.

Standing in front of the pale giant stood a particularly peculiar hobbit with a sword's hilt gripped in both hands, the blade buried in the orc's chest. However, that was not what made the King freeze in place. Just below the raised arms of the Hobbit was Azog's own bladed arm and said blade was buried in her abdomen. Azog was staring down at her with disbelieving eyes as he slowly succumbed to death.

* * *

Ok, so just to put your minds at ease, I promise there is a happy ending, but first I need more drama. Mwahahaha :D

I hope you're enjoying the story so far and please leave a comment if you feel so inclined. I love reading your reactions!

Until next time, Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

Good evening! I'm really sorry for my sporadic postings. I never really know when the writing bug is going to hit so I just take it as it comes along. So here is the next chapter, I kinda had to cheat a little with some of the details (will explain more at the end) in order to make the story work the way I want it to.

Without further delay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

She yanked the blade free of the orc's chest, with a grunt. Azog's bladed arm slipping away from her as he fell to his knees. Bella's body shook slightly, a trickle of blood flowing down her chin from her mouth. The place where the pale giant tried to impale her felt like fire, aching with a vicious bruise, no doubt. In the back of her mind she registered her thanks to Thorin for gifting her the Mithril rings, as her gaze remained fixated back on the orc. Azog's chest was seeping black blood now, drenching the front of the loin cloth he wore. She turned her head away from him for a moment, arm raising to her injured side. She hissed and winced suddenly as her fingers pressed against the material covering her skin.

Thorin felt icy dread flood his system when he noticed the light in Azog's dying eyes shimmer with vengeance. Azog seemed to be determined to go down fighting with his last breath His eyes flew to Bella, taking in her distracted appearance. Before he could call a warning to her, Azog surged his arm forward with the last of his strength and there was a screech of metal then Bella's blood curdling scream as she doubled over, gripping the orc's arm. Her eyes were blow wide as she gasped desperately. She tilted her head upwards to meet Azog's snarling face. He cackled at her, yanking his arm away, causing her to scream again, then he fell forward and was still.

Thorin couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn't think, couldn't move. The rushing in his ears prevented him from hearing Bella gasp as she staggered, or the clang of her sword falling to the ground. His vision blurred with tears and he was frozen. Bella's hands held her stomach, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood. He couldn't understand what was happening. He'd given her the Mithril to keep her safe, regardless of the fact that she wasn't a warrior, he wanted nothing but the best armor to protect her while he couldn't. Now it had failed him. He didn't understand.

Bella's mind was fuzzy, only registering two things; pain and Thorin. She looked down at the dead orc as her vision blurred slightly and she swayed on the spot. She could feel the warm blood seeping through her fingers, draining her life away. She killed the great giant and saved Thorin. She'd seen the giant orc about to impale her love and she'd acted on instinct, not thinking of the consequences. Instead just running like a maniac and hurling her body into Thorin's. Her mind settled on the dwarf King and she stumbled around, searching for his form with tear filled eyes. She spotted her love kneeling on the ice a few feet away. His eyes were wide, unblinking as tears streamed down his frozen face. She felt the muscles in her cheeks move into a weak smile and raised a blood covered hand out towards him.

"Th-Thorin," she rasped out. The sound around her faded and blackness overtook her vision. Then she was falling into the darkness and suddenly everything was quiet and her mind quiet.

Thorin still couldn't move as he watched his One stumble around to face him. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to smile as she rasped out his name. He felt his heart crack. Then she raised a shaking hand, covered in her own blood, towards him, silent asking him to come to her. His heart began to splinter even further. Then her eyes rolled back and her arm fell limp at her side as her knees gave out and she fell, unconscious across the ice. His heart shattered into a billion pieces.

Thorin stared in horror, still unable to move. Why? Why had she done that? After what he did? What he said? She still defended him and now…Was she dead? Did he lose her to the blade of his enemy? An enemy that he didn't even manage to defeat? A distant shout caught his attention but his eyes remained glued to Bella. Then he hear boots running towards them. He still didn't look away from her, his mind still denying the situation. Fili came into his vision closely followed by elf Prince. Fili dropped to his knees beside her and gently rolled her onto her back. His eyes grew wide, mouth falling open in horror. He shook his head frantically as his hands flitted above her wound. Tears started flowing from his eyes as he leaned forward, listening for a heartbeat.

"Bella?! BELLA?! Bella, please!" he cried desperately, staring at her pale face. His eyes caught the edge of a boot in his periphery and he looked over to his Uncle. He glared furiously at him, shouting as loud as his lungs would allow, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA?" he demanded, "You said you LOVED her! Why would you let this happen? Why didn't you protect her? How could you be so HEARTLESS?!"

Legolas knelt down, placing a pale hand on Fili's shoulder, trying to calm the dwarf's fury. More boot steps sounded behind them as Kili came running up with Tauriel beside him. The second he took in the sight of the hobbit lying on the ground with blood drenching her shirt, he dropped to his knees and started sobbing. Tauriel stared down at the woman for a moment, then stepped around Kili and knelt by her head. Her lithe body leaned over the hobbit as she placed a pointed ear to her chest. She straightened then and said something in elvish to the Prince. He nodded and moved forward, arms stretched out as Tauriel gently slid one arm under Bella's back and her knees. Legolas moved his arms to the same areas and together they stood with the hobbit in between them. Legolas shifted the wait and Bella slumped against his chest in his arms while Tauriel took a step back.

"We must take her to the healers now if we are to have any chance to save her life," Tauriel said softly. She looked down at the two dwarf lads still knelt on the ice. Kili was still sobbing, bloodied fist resting on the ice after he'd punched it as hard as he could. Fili, turned away from his Uncle and nodded to the two elves. They took off at a quick pace, Tauriel shooting ahead to find their horses to get them back to Dale as fast as possible.

Fili watched them disappear from sight and he slumped down to sit on the ice. He brought his hands up, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes and resting his elbows on his knees. Kili hiccupped beside him, sobs coming and going now. He had his head bend, glaring at the ice with furious eyes. When he finally speaks, it's quiet, almost deadly.

"Is this what you wanted? This was the fate you would have inflicted on her if we hadn't stepped into your path at the Gate. You sit there without moving, without speaking. Did you even try to defend her or was she your shield against the orc's blade? You are no King. You are a COWARD! A bloody moronic self-righteous bastard," the young dwarf snarled and Thorin visible winced at his words.

Fili looked up at his brother, taking in the shaking shoulders, not from sobs mind you, but boiling fury. He wasn't sure if he should speak or go anywhere near him right now. Fili looked over at his Uncle whose eyes were fixated on the ice, guilt weighing at his shoulders while tears dripped off his nose and chin.

"I see now, that you were right," Kili continued, tone icy. He pushed himself to his feet turning his back on the King, "We are NOT family." Without another word, Kili began to walk away, only pausing to grab Sting, where it lay forgotten next to Azog's dead body. Fili peered back at Thorin, noting his form had slumped even more, and his shoulder shook with silent sobs. He silently stood and followed his brother, leaving their worthless King to wallow in his own misery.

'Bella….why? Why would you do that?...I cannot lose you. I cannot let you die for my sake. You deserve so much more. You deserve the world, the universe,' his mind screamed silently, "Please, Mahal, I beg you, please, don't let her die! Yavanna, the rest of the Valar, Eru, Master of All, please I beg you all, please don't let my One die. Don't let her life be ended in such a vicious way!'

His hands covered his face as he sobbed harder than ever and collapsed against the cold surface, curling himself into a tight ball. 'I've lost them. I've lost them all. Kili, Fili, my boys. My precious nephews, Mahal, please….Bella, my love, please forgive me, please don't leave me alone,' he begged silently, praying with every ounce of his soul to any being who would listen. This can't be the end.

* * *

Legolas tightened his grip on the limp form against his chest as the horse he rode slowed to a halt inside the city limits. Tauriel stopped her horse next to his, quickly dismounting and turning to help Kili and Fili down from their mount. Kili jumped down with a loud thud, quickly followed by Fili. Tauriel walked over to Legolas, who was trying his best to shift her towards the she-elf while not jostling her more than necessary. Tauriel reached up, gently pulling Bella from his arms so he could dismount as well.

Once Legolas was on the ground, he took Bella back into his arms and set off towards the healer's tents. Tauriel sprinted ahead while Kili and Fili flanked he elf Prince. They turned down a street that led into the center of town where several tents stood. Tauriel disappeared into one of them, reemerging as they neared the flap with two elvin healers on her heels. She quickly stepped aside, holding the flap back for the other three to pass through while the healers dashed about, preparing to do their best to save the woman's life.

Legolas placed the small form onto the table, stepping back as the healers swarmed forward and began their work. He turned, ushering the other three back outside.

"We must let them work," he said softly, eyeing the dwarves, "They will do their best to save her." Fili met his gaze and nodded silently while Kili stared at the tent flap as if the Prince hadn't even spoken. "I will find Gandalf," he told them, then hurried off.

Fili looked over, eyeing and over cart and barrel on its side. He walked over, flopping down onto the barrel to wait. Tauriel watched him silently. Kili needed her now more than ever and she wasn't going to leave his side for one second. She turned her gaze on her love and gently twined their fingers together, smiling softly when he looked up at her with surprise. She took a step towards Fili, coaxing the brunette to follow her over to find a seat on the over turned cart. They sat together, hands clasped together, silently staring at the tent flap and waiting for a miracle.

* * *

"Mithrandir," Legolas said respectfully, as he entered the royal tent. King Thranduil and Gandalf both turned towards him, he'd clearly interrupted some conversation, "Father," he added.

Thranduil nodded, "Legolas, you are well?" he asked with concern.

Legolas nodded, instead turning his attention to the wizard, "The hobbit is with the healers. Azog stabbed her with his bladed arm and she barely clings to life." With that, he turned and left the King's tent as quickly as he could.

Thranduil stared after his son, a pained look crossing his features. Gandalf's face turned extremely pale and his eyes darkened, "I must go," he said hastily to the King and hurried after the Prince.

* * *

Fili, Kili and Tauriel all looked up as Legolas returned with the wizard in tow. The Prince spared them a quick glance before moving to pull the tent flap aside for Gandalf to enter. After the two disappeared into the tent, the other three sat back, silent. Tauriel still sat beside Kili, their fingers twined together while her other hand drew small designs on the back of his wrist. Fili leaned forward, his hands clasped together in front of him while his eyes remained on the tent. Still, they waited.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention a little while later. Bard ran over to them, panting slightly.

"Where is the wizard? I must speak with him, now," he asked quickly. Fili nodded his head towards the tent in response. The man nodded his thanks and hurried into the tent without another word. Fili turned his gaze to the ground, eyes catching the spattered blood on his boots. He'd have to thoroughly clean his clothing, or better yet, replace all of them instead.

"Da? Da!?" cried a female voice. The three of them looked down the street, spotting Bard's oldest daughter, Sigrid. She stood facing down an adjacent street, calling desperately for her father. Unsuccessful, she turned down their street, walking briskly in their direction with sweeping eyes running over the various nooks and crannies for some sight of her father.

As she neared the end of the street, Fili stood and called out to her, "Your father is in the healer's tent with the Wizard. Best to leave them be for the moment."

Sigrid turned at the sound of his voice, eyeing the dwarf with surprise. Joy crossed her features and she set off at a run towards her. "Fili! You're alive!" she called, leaping into his arms and wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Fili grunted from the impact, completely bewildered, while Kili rose an eyebrow, confusion taking over his features.

Sigrid suddenly realized that her affections might not be as well received as she had assumed and she quickly stepped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean- it's just, I'm relieved you're okay," she said sheepishly, a blush growing on her cheeks. "All of you," she added, peering over at Kili and Tauriel. They both offered a small smile in acknowledgement. Sigrid turned back to the golden dwarf, "What's happened? Why are you gathered outside the healer's tent?"

Fili's surprise turned dark, "Bella, she…she was stabbed….by Azog." Sigrid's eyes grew wide then sad.

"Oh, no," she breathed, "Is she going to be alright? Can they save her?" Fili averted his eyes, unable to answer.

"They will do all in their power," Tauriel offered, "Ultimately, it will be up to Bella to fight for her life."

Kili slumped against her arm, a depressed aura surrounding him, making Tauriel grip his hand tighter in her's.

"You can wait with us, until your Da comes out," Fili offered quietly, glancing up at her again. Sigrid nodded and followed him back over to the cart next to Kili and Tauriel and sat next to Fili. Silence took them once more, the distant sound of conversation and crackling fires the only noise to break the quiet.

* * *

Bella's mind felt blank. Fuzziness surrounded her awareness, blurring reality with the nirvana she lingered in. She was surrounded by blackness, mist swirling about her with an eerie coldness. It felt like the softest silk running over her skin, all over. She felt no pain, nor emotion in this state. It was endless.

The sound of voices echoed far off in the distance, muffled through the blackness. Only a few words made it through the mist.

"….cannot…anything…" "…wound…..dying..." "…fight….Bella…don't…leave…" "...Thorin…"

The final word echoed even louder than the others, ringing in her ears. Thorin. Thorin, the dwarf, the man she loved, the last thing she saw. His face. The tears in his eyes. The blood running down his cheek. The horror in those bright blue eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness. She wasn't really sure where she was right now. Here but not. Lingering, clinging onto the life perhaps. What held her there, she wasn't sure; her promise to the boys, Bag-end potentially left to the Sackville-Baggins'….her undying love for the dwarf King. Perhaps all of them took precedence in some way, but the last felt the strongest. It tethered her soul and bound it to the broken body that lay unconscious in that cot.

She suddenly felt more solid, more aware and conscious. She had to push back through this blackness, she needed to get to those voices. Return to the dimly lit room and the pain and life. She would not break her promise, nor would she give away her house so willingly, but most of all, she would not lose her love without a decent fight. She'd stomp right up to Thorin and shout her throat sore if she must and then she'd let him decide if he would renounce his actions towards her and the boys or if she would be leaving forever, flanked by both exiled Princes.

* * *

Gandalf emerged from the tent, grumbling to himself quietly, beside him stood Bard. They both took in the four individuals sitting outside, waiting for word of the hobbit's condition. Tauriel and Kili jumped to their feet when they heard them leave the tent while Fili merely sat up straighter, leveling them with guarded curiosity. Sigrid had fallen asleep on his shoulder in the hours they'd sat there waiting for any word and Fili was trying his best not to disturb her much needed rest.

Bard's eyes settled on his daughter, narrowing slightly at the ex-dwarven Prince. Fili squirmed under his gaze, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"How is she?! Is she going to be ok!?" Kili demanded loudly, stepping towards the taller men. Gandalf grimaced, looking over at him with weary eyes.

"The elves have done all that they can. It is up to Bella to fight now and Eru to decide to grant the continuation of life," he told them truthfully. Kili nodded, moving back to Tauriel's side, dejected by the news.

Bard moved over to Fili and Sigrid, eyeing his daughter's sleeping form. "She came looking for you and I suggested she wait until you left the tent," Fili explained quickly. Bard didn't answer, instead leaning down to scoop Sigrid into his arms and pushing himself to stand once. He offered a small nod to Fili, then left them where they sat. Fili slumped back against the wall behind him, watching them leave with a longing sparkle in his eye. Something his brother nor the elf maiden failed to miss.

"You all should get some rest in a proper cot this night. It will do Bella no help to freeze to death outside her tent," Gandalf advised, tilting his head towards the tents up the street, "I am sure there is an empty one that you may find refuge in."

Fili looked over at Kili and Tauriel, agreeing silently with the wizard. "Come, Gandalf is right. We need rest after all the fighting today." Kili nodded, taking Tauriel's hand once more and followed his brother, bidding the Wizard a 'Good night' as he passed. They ended up halfway down the street before Fili poked his head into another tent and declared it empty. They quickly ducked inside, taking in the two cots on either side of the room and the small fire crackling in the corner. Fili immediately went to grab a couple of logs and tossed them onto the flames. The tent was warm but still too cool for comfort. He grabbed the fire poker from the metal rack to stoke the fire a bit more, moving the coals around so their heat was able to catch the dry logs in their flames as well.

Satisfied with the slowly growing flames, Fili stood, setting the poker back in its slot and turned towards the room. He should have been surprised that Kili was not laying in the bed closest to him but instead lay on his back with Tauriel curled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder, with their hands clasped over his abdomen. They already seemed to be very close to sleep. He sighed to himself, ignoring his brother's blatant display of affection and moved over to the empty cot, sat down and kicked off his boots. After his weapons, belt and coat were removed and lying beside his boots, Fili layed back, resting his head against the soft pillow and almost instantly, he was asleep.

* * *

Ok, so the detail I tweaked was the Mithril shirt. I know technically, he couldn't have successfully stabbed her, but I needed that detail to the ending of the story. So I decided that over time, the metal weakened as it sat there in the armory collecting dust. So with the right amount of force and strong enough sword, it would break. (Just roll with it ;] )

As always, please leave your comments, I absolutely love reading them!

Until next time, cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO! It's been forever! I'm so sorry. I've been crazy busy all semester, and I'm no less busy but I know I need to get this updated! Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Your support means the world to me 3

So as always, disclaimer, I do not own this world.

Please enjoy the newest chapter! The epilogue is already is written, so it's a matter of getting the filling written ;)

* * *

Bella drifted in and out of the darkness, each time she neared the light, her subconscious grasping desperately for solid ground. This world of swirls was strange, nothing she could ever describe to anyone should they ask about it. She was floating in the middle of a black lake surrounded by a thick mist that continued to caress her skin with light, cold kisses, lulling her further into the darkness.

Gandalf sat with his back to the cot, facing the flames that flickered in the hearth. Smoke rose away from him as he puffed on his pipe. It was so silent now, the battle having been concluded that morning. No longer could he hear the swish of arrows, clang of swords, battle cries or screams of pain, however his mind replayed them over and over. The war had led to much blood shed and heartache at the loss of so many good men, elves, and dwarves. The old wizard glanced over at the motionless form on the cot. The brought the weak hobbit in this morning but she still had not shown any signs of consciousness yet. He knew it was still dark outside but the sun would soon be bright across the sky, welcoming another day. Sighing deeply, he turned back to the flames, regret and guilt eating at him. He had in fact been the one to choose Bella and encourage her to come on this adventure. He did remember warning her that she may not come back to the Shire and that she would be forever changed, but he was optimistic that the initial warning wouldn't actually take place. How foolish he was.

Bella's conscious gripped hard at the light as she floated closer again. This time however, her grip took hold. She pulled herself away from the fog and out of the darkness. The first thing she felt was the great pain emanating from her abdomen. It searing through her, extinguishing all other thought. Slowly the limb muscles began to come alive with nerve endings firing, shooting a myriad of sensations through her. There was a sturdy soft object underneath her, and warmth licked at her cheeks and nose from somewhere to her right. She felt like lead, sore and exhausted. However, even in her pain, her mind pulled back to the final image she saw before passing out. His face, caked with blood and dirt. The way his eyes widened in horror, the frozen state of his being as he watched her, mouthing hanging open. He looked terrified, unable to react in any way. She had to tell him she was sorry, that she loves him and wants them to have a second chance. First she had to get her damn body to move.

"th…n," came a barely audible rasp. Gandalf shot to his feet, scurrying over to the little hobbit. He hadn't noticed her shifting on the cot, but she seemed to be fighting to wake herself. He placed his giant hand across her forehead, soothing her as gently as possible. Her lips moved again, trying to speak, "th…rn."

Gandalf's eyes saddened, knowing exactly to whom she was calling. Finally, the green of her eyes showed, though considerably duller than normal. She looked around blearily, confused, until she spotted the wizard above her. 'Gan….dalf?" Her voice was still quiet and very raspy but clearer.

Gandalf smiled down at her, "My dear hobbit, I am overjoyed to see you awake," he told her softly. Bella blinked at him, brow furrowing.

"What….happened?"

"You were stabbed by Azog and brought to the Elvish healers by Fili, Kili, Legolas and another she-elf," he explained softly. Bell looked away, processing this information.

"Where is….Thorin?" she asked, looking back up at him. Gandalf grimaced in response, a sadness in his eyes.

"You are safe from him, my dear. He is in the mountain. You are in the Elves' camp." Expecting this to calm and relax her, the wizard was very surprised when she tried to sit up, rasping out harshly about needing to find Thorin and tell him something important.

"Gandalf," she panted, "I was never in harm by Thorin...I….saved him….That is why….I was stabbed." She fell back against the pillow, giving up trying to climb out of the bed when her arms gave out in weakness.

"But my dear, the boys, they told me what happened. Thorin did nothing to save you. He allowed you to be stabbed by the giant orc," Gandalf informed her softly.

Bella shook her head, "No, he was frozen. I saw the horrified look in his eyes. He was not condemning me. I know it," she told him defiantly. "I saw the tears in his eyes as I fell. I remember his face."

Gandalf didn't reply, simply contemplate her words. Both turned towards the door sharply when a familiar called out, "Mr. Gandalf? Are you in there?"

Gandalf shook off his surprise, straightening up as he called back, "Master Bofur, come in." A second later the tent flap pulled aside and the dwarf entered, floppy hat and all. He pulled his hat off when he spotted Bella, shame and pain in his eyes. He took a few steps towards the cot, stopping a foot from the end of it. He addressed Bella, "I wanted to check up on ye, lass. Balin told us what happened after he got it out of Thorin. I'm so sorry," regret filled his eyes, "What we got you into. And how it ended. We shoulda been better friends. Protected ye. Now you're all bandaged up with cuts and bruise, nearly losing your life."

Bella watched him as he continued his apologies. The hat in his hands twisting this way and that as his nervous hands wrung it back and forth.

"Thorin….he's…..well, he's a mess." His voice had softened, almost hesitant to speak about the King at all. He chanced a glance at the wizard. Seeing no threat if he kept speaking, he continued, "He came back ta the mountain an sobbed in Dwalin's arms. In all the years I've known him, I've ne 'er even seen him tear up. Anyway, after tha he started breakin things an no one even bothered ta stop him. The throne room will haf ta be rebuilt in its entirety along with the rest of the Mountain. Balin tried ta talk with him an he managed to get the story of wha' happend' with Azog. He's so full of anger an regret an pain. I've ne 'er seen him react so violently."

Bella's eyes bored into the ceiling. Thorin was angry but with whom exactly? Was he angry with her; that she came back when he told her to leave? That she stole his chance to get revenge on his worst enemy and avenge the deaths of his Father and Grandfather? Or, was it, by some miracle, that he was worried for her? Uncertainty flooded her veins setting her nerves on end. She tried to shift in the cot, wincing in pain again.

Gandalf tutted at her, telling her to rest then ushered Bofur out so Bella could rest. He too left, mentioning the exiled princes' as he disappeared. The pain coursing through her claimed her consciousness and she succumbed to the blackness once more.

* * *

Bella was suddenly staring out across the ice again. Thorin knelt there with his sword raised above his head, gripping the hilt so hard his fingers were turning white. Above him, pushing back against his blade, stood the pale orc. Bella screamed out to Thorin and began running towards them. Thorin grunted as Azog leaned his weight onto their crossed blades. Bella screamed out to Thorin again, searching her waist for Sting, but found nothing there aside from her overcoat. Tears filled her eyes, she was still so far away and Azog was getting the better of Thorin.

She pushed herself to run harder and screamed out to him one more time, praying he would hear her. Miraculously, he seemed to hear her voice because his face turned towards her. His grimace faded and turned to shocked awe then horror. He shook his head at her, trying to tell her not to come any closer. As he was distracted, Azog took his opportunity and yanked his arm back, throwing Thorin off guard for a moment. He turned back to the Orc with confusion and didn't even process the blade burried in his chest until he heard a blood curdling scream that did not erupt from him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!," Bella screamed in horror. Azog grinned at her and yanked his blade free of Thorin, throwing the King back against the ice to die. Thorin gasped, hold a hand to his chest in vain while he stared at Azog's smug face.

Bella dropped next to him, pulling his attention to her face. She took his hand in hers, tears flowing down her face. "No, Thorin, please, no, this can't be happening," She sobbed. Thorin gasped air into his lungs, staring at her face.

"Bella...," he managed, then his eyes rolled back and the last puff of air left him. Bella fell forward onto his chest, clutching tight at his shirt. The sound of steps came from behind her, forcing her to peer around.

Azog stalked forward with an evil grin on his face and his bladed arm raised for attack. She'd die here beside her love. This was the end. She turned back to Thorin, resting a hand alongside his cheek. With a clench of pain in her heart, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cold lips, waiting for the impending pain to take her life. As she lay across his chest once more, she closed her eyes allowing the peace around her to take her away.

A cruel grip took her arm and yanked her away from the dwarf King without warning. Shocked, Bella couldn't even speak when Azog's disgusting face was suddenly in front of her. She tried to yank her arm free but his hold was too strong. He started to speak in his evil tongue, giving her a smile that made her skin crawl.

Suddenly his words translated in her mind and she could understand every word. Her blood ran cold and she wished she'd never heard those words.

"You, little fragile creature. You were the scum's mate. The dwarf died as a disgrace and I will personally continue to disgrace his honor. You, little wretch shall be my prize. A personal slave to satisfy my desires." He spoke crudely without pause, pulling Bella towards his chest, nearly braking her arm.

Bella's eyes flew open, her breathing heavy and panicked. Tears pricked her eyes. That nightmare had felt so real, it was terrifying. She peered around her, it was night, the fire was burning in the fireplace but that was the only lively thing right now. Over by the fire was a wash basin with soiled water and blood and dirt covered rags beside it. She glance at herself, her bandages had probably been changes since she last passed out.

It took a while but soon her eyes were drooping again, only this time her dreams took her to happier places where a pair of dwarf brothers were featured splashing in a creak and terrorizing Dwalin to the best of their abilities.

* * *

Thorin's anger was still boiling. Azog. That absolute bastard; that vile devil. He prayed to Mahal that the giant orc was receiving the worst possible torture in the afterlife. He deserved to be torn apart piece by piece with the rustiest blade and sliced with the dullest knifes.

His hands shook with the rage he felt burning his entire being. He stared down at his dirty hands as they shook and closed his eyes. The air rushed in his nostrils loudly as he breathed deeply to try and calm himself a bit. After he opened them again, sadness made him droop, after all, he'd tried to hurt her too.

The King stood alone facing the broken holder where the Arkenstone once lay. He'd been working beside his men, building up the kingdom stone by stone but Balin had sent him off to rest. He'd decided to seek solitude which led him into empty throne room. His eyes moved across the throne itself feeing distain for the stone chair. He stopped on the smaller chairs beside the large chair that used to be his and Frerin's before everything happened.

His mind conjured up a vision of his nephews sitting at his side dressed in the finest fabrics with sturdy bejeweled crowns atop their heads. Fili would puff out his chest, trying hard to appear as a vision of a King to be while Kili would groan about the itchy fabric and try to slump but straighten up when Dis cuffed the back of his head. On the left side of the throne was a grander seat that sat just below the level of the King's; the Queen's chair. His mind continued to deceive him and placed into his thoughts an image of his beloved hobbit. Bella would sit beside him with a warm smile on her face and kind eyes. She'd wear a long flowing gown with a cloak stretching out behind her as she walked. Her fingers and ears would be adorned with jewels of sapphire and mithril while a crown of white gold and sapphire rested upon her golden curls. Along either side of her face were braids marking her as royalty and the wife of the King as well as many more to decorate her long tresses. She was a vision that made his heart swell and squeeze at the same time. Thorin smiled as his vision family smiled and laughed happily back at him.

Reality started to set in once more and the figures faded away from him. He felt the sorrow in his heart clench harder than ever and nearly knock him off his feet. His hands came up to cover his face and he whispered so softly only Mahal himself could hear him, "What have I done?"

* * *

The next time the Hobbit woke she could hear talking again. Her eyes opened slowly, vision bleary. She blinked several times before everything finally focused more clearly. The voices continued to talk in hushed tones, spiking her curiosity. She turned her head as carefully as she dared, grimacing at the discomfort it caused. Across the tent were Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Sigrid, and Legolas. All of them sat near the fire with a mug in their hands. Sigrid sipped at her beverage quietly, her shoulder brushing with Fili's. Tauriel sat next to Kili who leaned against her with his head on her shoulder. Legolas was sitting on a chair closest to the fire and not drinking from his cup at all. Kili had been talking to Fili who was nodding now but not answering.

Bella smiled at the group, they were young and young love was the purest affection one could have. She felt pride swell in her heart for her boys and their found beloved's. Or at least Kili would admit to having found his beloved. She wasn't completely sure on Fili just yet.

Legolas' eyes scanned the group again then moved towards the back of the tent where they were met with tired green ones. He immediately stood and moved towards her without a word. The sudden movement startled the others, making them look up in surprise as he passed. They all turned to peer in the direction that he was headed. Kili shouted and darted past Legolas to reach Bella's side first. The grin on his face was so bright Bella felt like she was being blinded by the sun.

"Bella! Bella, you're awake! Are you feeling ok? Are you in pain? Can we get you something?" His questions came out rushed and concerned. He'd grabbed her hand in his panic, so Bella squeezed it softly, "No Kili, I have a little discomfort but I am not pained and I do not require anything."

Fili appeared on the other side of his brother peering down at her with a warm smile, "I'm so glad you've finally woken up," he told her softly.

Bella smiled up at him deciding it wasn't a good idea to tell this is the second time she'd woken up actually. Stealing herself, Bella gripped at Kili's hand tighter in order to work up the energy to push herself upwards slightly. By the time she'd managed to situate herself into a somewhat comfortable sitting position, she was out of breath and the panicked concern on Kili's face had increased. She waved him off, trying to get him to relax. Yes, it felt as though she'd been trampled by wargs but she was able to breathe fine now and there wasn't any other pain than the soreness. Truly, the elves performed a miracle in her eyes.

"Bella, don't push yourself. You'll open a wound or strain something!" Fili told her sternly. She felt like she was being scolded by her father by the concerned, almost irritated look on his face. Bella couldn't help herself, she laughed softly. Fili's eyes grew wide as they met Kili's owlish ones. The older brother cocked an eyebrow at the giggling hobbit, clearly not understanding what was so funny.

"Honestly, boys I'm ok. A little sore but I'll heal. Fili, honestly, you're reminding me of scolding from my father when I was a child!" Bella's mirth was contagious, soon the brothers were laughing with her.

Bella was overjoyed to see the smiles on their faces. The happiness this moment brought, regardless of the situation, made her heart soar.

Just then the tent flap opened and Gandalf stepped in, followed by King Thranduil himself. "If you all wouldn't mind waiting outside for a moment. Lord Thranduil needs to assess Bella's recovery status," Gandalf told the group, without a hint of room for argument.

The younger generation began filing out, although Kili was the most resistant and finally left, grumbling under his breath after Bella assured him she wouldn't die within the next few minutes.

"Bella, there is something I must speak to you about. This is very important but I know you will take some convincing," Gandalf began.  
Bella looked up at him, curiosity peaked, "What is- OW!" She began but was cut off when Thranduil pulled on her bandage a lttle to hard. She turned an annoyed gaze at him, although she wasn't expecting much of a response from the King.

"My apologies, Bella," he replied simply, continuing with his treatment.

Bella turned her attention back to the wizard, waiting expectantly.

"You must return to Erebor," he said carefully.

Bella's eyes grew wide and her blood chilled considerably.

"Erebor? What for?" she asked carefully. What the hell could possibly need her assistance back there?

"Thorin."

Bella and Gandalf turned towards the tent entrance where a burly dwarf stood with a gruff beard and an axe strapped to his back.

"Dwalin?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :) I'm going to try my best to spare some time so that I can get updates up in a more reasonable time frame. Again Apologies!  
Thanks my lovelies!

Cheers


End file.
